¡El Musical de Emmett!
by AnaCullen13
Summary: una vision... una desicion... ¿que pasa cuando toda la escuela queda en las manos de Emmett? una sola respuesta caos y muchas risas!... espero les guste XD
1. Emmett ¿el coreógrafo?

**Este es mi nuevo fic espero y les guste y déjenme sus opiniones (se aceptan tomatazos e insultos) bueno y va dedicado a Sorita Wolfgirl nena espero y te guste Emmett aunque sea la cuarta parte de lo que te gusta Jake jajajajaja! bueno bueno ya me callo y les dejo el primer capi que lo disfruten...**

**Emmett ¿el coreógrafo? **

**AlicePOV**

¡¡¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER CIERTO!!!! Mi visión no se podía cumplir... ¡díganme que esto es mentira! ¡Estoy perdida!... o mejor dicho estamos perdidas porque en el castigo van Bella y Rosalie incluidas así que no voy a tener que pasar por esto sola.... o dios debía esconder mis pensamientos de Edward si no quería que matara a Emmett aunque si vamos al caso no es culpa de el pero aun así es el que va a trasformar nuestros próximos meses en un calvario.... dios ¿¿y ahora que hago??

**BellaPOV**

Sabia que a Alice le pasaba algo... bueno era mas que obvio porque se estaba meciendo en un sillón de la sala de atrás hacia delante... la verdad era que se parecía a la cosa esa horrorosa del señor de los anillos... ustedes saben el bichito ese que dice "mi tesoro"... solo que Alice decía "no puede ser no puede ser no puede ser"...

-Alice... ¿Qué sucede? ¿Viste algo?...- le pregunte y ella volvió su mirada trastornada hacia mi

-Bella prepárate porque tiempos muy oscuros nos acechan y prefiero mil veces a toda la guardia Volturi que tener que soportar esto...- ok.... creo que Alice se estaba pasando en su dramatismo pero ¿Qué podía ser peor que los Volturi?

**EdwardPOV**

¿Que demonios le pasara a Alice? Lleva escondiéndome sus pensamientos desde la mañana y además de eso tiene una cara de trauma que solo le vi cuando se perdió las ofertas en carteras Dolce&Gabana y eso fue uno de los peores día de toda mi existencia.... ella culpaba a todo el mundo y créanme que las venganzas que hizo contra cada uno de nosotros fueron terribles solo de recordar lo que nos hizo a mi y a Bella me dan ganas de desmembrarla y quemar todos sus restos en una hoguera... por supuesto Jasper no me dejaría... pero aun así lo intentaría....

**JasperPOV**

Definitivamente hoy iba a ser un día extraño.... Edward tenia sentimientos homicidas que decidí calmar ya que me estaban afectando... Alice tenia sentimientos de total ira y horror... solo comparables a.... a.... o no.... ¡¡¡¡A LA VEZ EN QUE SE PERDIO LAS OFERTAS EN CARTERAS DOLCE&GABBANA!!! Dios iba a morir si Alice decidía hacerme algo como lo que me hizo aquella vez.... no yo no podría soportar algo así de nuevo... simplemente no podría... ¿dios que hago?

**EmmettPOV **

¡¡¡Por fiiiiin aparezco en la historia!!!.... (Ya sabia que todas extrañaban leer algo de mí... es que soy tan sexy e irresistible....) ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a todo el mundo hoy? Todas aquellas caras largas de preocupación y miedo mientras veían a Alice "tesoro" Cullen ¡jaja! Es que en este momento se parecía mucho al enano calvo del señor de los anillos que decía "mío...mío" ¡jajajajaja! de hecho su expresión se parecía mucho a cuando se perdió las ofertas de las carteras Dolce&Gabbana y.... ¡por favor díganme que eso no volvió a pasar! Las venganzas que hizo la enana contra nosotros aun me hacen querer enrollarme debajo de mi cama del miedo...

-¿Estas bien Alice?- le pregunte ya que todos los imbeciles que estaban alrededor tenían miedo hasta de tocar a Alice...

-¡TU! ¡¡¡¡MALDITO TE JURO POR DIOS QUE ME LAS PAGARAS ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASÍ EMMETT CULLEN PORQUE NO LO VOY A PERMITIR ERES UN DESGRACIADO COMO ME VAS A HACER ESO!!!!-...ya veía porque nadie se le quería acercar... ¿y ahora yo que hice? Alice estaba gritando tan alto que si lo hacia un poco mas alto solo los perros la escucharían...

-Alice ¡pero yo no he hecho nada!

-¡PERO LO VAS A HACER DESGRACIADO Y AHÍ ESTARE PARA DETENERTE!- ah así que de esto iba todo.... El "i phone" ultima tecnología con rayos láser en la mirada y la capacidad de elegir la ultima moda antes de que salga había tenido una visión.... pero yo no había decidido nada ¿entonces como diablos es que me esta diciendo eso? En fin no me interesa seguí con mi camino hacia el jeep para ir a la escuela y los demás me siguieron... Jasper se vino conmigo porque no quería que Alice pagara su furia con el y Rosalie se fue en su M3 mientras que Edward y Bella llevaron a Linda Blair con ellos no fuera que se le saliera el demonio ¡jaja!

Llegamos con buen tiempo al instituto solo había un par de coches estacionados así que logramos encontrar espacio para los tres uno al lado del otro... nos bajamos y caminamos hacia nuestra siguiente clase... bueno yo estaba en calculo y la verdad es que estaba perdido en mis pensamientos imaginando la noche pasada en que me disfrace de policía y le puse esposas a Rose y....

-señores estudiantes necesitamos de su presencia en el gimnasio de inmediato...- esto si que era raro... ¿para que seria?

**AlicePOV**

-señores estudiantes necesitamos de su presencia en el gimnasio de inmediato...-¡NOOOO! Mi visión se estaba cumpliendo... y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo... bueno entonces iba a dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso quizás al final algo bueno saliera de esto ¿no lo creen?

**EmmettPOV**

Llegamos al gimnasio y escogíamos los últimos puestos mientras nuestro director se dirigía hacia nosotros...

-buenos días alumnos... los he reunido aquí porque les tengo un comunicado muy importante y obligatorio- eso lo dijo mientras nos veía a todos desafiándonos a que dijéramos lo contrario... voltee a ver a Edward quien tenia apretado el tabique de su nariz mientras negaba con la cabeza y Alice tenia su rostro escondido entre sus manos ¡porque yo no podía tener un don así! ¡¡¡Ellos siempre se enteraban antes que nosotros de todo eso no es justo!!!

-como iba diciendo es obligatorio y se trata de lo siguiente... los alumnos de los dos últimos años deberán de hacer un acto musical y todos deben participar... bien sea ayudando con la estenografía, bailando o cantando todos deben participar incluso vendiendo entradas y por su puesto necesitamos un coreógrafo o una coreógrafa...- ¡¿había dicho un coreógrafo?! ¡YO HABÍA NACIDO PARA BAILAR!- así que los voluntarios por favor que levanten la....-

-¡¡¡YOOO YO YO YO YO YO YO YO YO!!! YO QUIEROOOOOO- gritaba mientras el director me veía raro... ¿pero que se creía? ¡Si yo me estaba ofreciendo mientras nadie lo había hecho!

-esta bien Emmett tu serás el coreógrafo y su hermana Alice lo ayudara en cuanto a la decoración y al vestuario- voltee a ver a la enana y todo rastro de rabia se había esfumado de su rostro mientras este era reemplazado por una sonrisa igual a la del guasón el villano de Batman...- bueno ya pueden retirarse hacia sus clases... por cierto el acto va a tener sede un teatro pequeño en Port Angeles y vamos a competir con otras escuelas por lo tanto les sugiero que se vayan preparando el acto será el quince de junio así que buena suerte...

¡¡¡Esto era genial!!! ¡Por fin iba a cumplir mi sueño frustrado desde que vi el primer video de Michael Jackson! Iba a ser coreógrafo es que aun no me lo creo... y lo mejor es que todos debían participar ¡jajajaja! _Enana me pagaras la venganza injusta que realizaste en mi contra por culpa de tus estupidas carteras_.... pensaba mientras la veía quedarse en blanco y dirigirme una sonrisa macabra muy parecida a la de Tiffany la novia de Chuky ¡jaja! Tenía un nuevo sobre nombre para ella...

_Ahora lo importante era saber de que iba a ser la actuación de la escuela pero lo principal es que fuera impactante y mucho mejor que a de las otras escuelas y ¿Quién mejor que yo para hacer eso? Si yo soy Emmett el coreógrafo.... _

**Jajajajaja! si lo se estoy loca... es mi primer fic de Emmett que va a tener mas de dos capítulos... inicialmente iba a ser un one-shoot pero decidí hacerlo mas largo ya que me dio mucha risa imaginar a Emmett enseñando a Bella como bailar... bueno chicas vamos a hacer esto entretenido ahora... déjenme su opinión de que tipo de show les gustaría que Emmett hiciera para el instituto la idea mas loca y divertida será la ganadora por supuesto (se aceptan sugerencias de canciones XD) nos leemos pronto de**

**Ana Cullen **


	2. ¡Belladonna!

**Este es el nuevo capi jajajaja! Espero y les guste de verdad! Y muchas gracias a todas las chicas que comentan mis historias de verdad que me levantan el animo! Bueno las dejo para que lean nos vemos en los review!**

**¡Belladonna!**

**EmmettPOV**

¡¡¡SIIIII SI SI SI SI SI SI SI!!! ¡¡¡Lo logreeee!!! ¡no lo puedo creer por fin voy a cumplir mi sueño! Solo había un pequeño inconveniente en mi sueño.... Gollum osea la enana estaba atravesada en el parabrisas de mi sueño como un mosquito... que ni se le ocurriera hacerme otra cosa como la que me hizo por culpa de esas estupidas carteras porque esta vez no respondía por mis actos....

-señor Cullen venga a mi oficina tenemos que discutir las normas que debe acatar para este concurso...- me dijo el director con un aire formal así que lo seguí con mi mejor sonrisa.... ya en su oficina el director comenzó a hablar....

-Bueno señor Cullen déjeme decirle que es muy valiente de su parte al ofrecerse para controlar un evento de esta magnitud...- _claro eso ya lo sabia yo era súper Emmett_- por lo tanto le tengo que dejar algunas normativas en claro- _¿ah? ¿Normativas?_- primero que todo debe ser un musical en donde participen todos... si quiere puede hacer uno que otro numero de solo chicas o solo chicos o ambas... segundo deben ser originales si quieren pueden hacer una obra y modernizarla un poco o pueden adaptar algún musical de Broadway o alguna película... eso se lo dejo a su imaginación- _¡jajaja! Esto iba a ser pan comido... o mejor dicho oso comido_- y por supuesto su hermana se encargara de toda la ambientación del escenario y el vestuario, deberán darme un informe para dentro de una semana con todas las características y el musical que van a realizar... y el musical o la canción o lo que sea que vayan a hacer no puede rebasar los treinta minutos...- _¿QUEEEE? Por favor no me pueden estar haciendo esto yo quería hacer algo mas largo.... pero si esas son las normas entonces le sacare el mayor provecho...._- bueno señor Cullen creo que eso es todo mientras tanto creo que debería de ir haciendo las audiciones y eligiendo que tipo de musical desea hacer... y por favor se lo ruego no ponga a la señorita Swan a bailar de seguro se rajaría la cabeza solo con tratar de subir las escalera y yo de verdad quiero que gane el instituto...- _¡jaja! Lo cierto es que el director tenia razón Bella era un arma mortal pero yo la iba a entrenar y la iba a convertir en una gran bailarina como que me llamo Emmett Cullen (se que no va a ser fácil chicas pero lo lograre porque Bella ¡será la próxima Madonna!)_

Salí de la oficina del director con un animo estupendo hasta que vi a Bella caerse y ser atrapada por mi hermano _esto va a se mas difícil de lo que pensé... pero como yo soy Emmett Guapo and Súper Hot Cullen lo voy a lograr..._

-Alice necesitamos hablar sobre las audiciones para quienes van a participar bailando o cantando en el musical y...- pero como ella es una atorada de primera no me dejo terminar

-Emmett lo mas importante es el vestuario que se va a utilizar y como voy a decorar todo de seguro Esme me querrá ayudar y...- era mi turno de interrumpir ¡jaja!

-¡mira enana con complejo de Tinkerbell lo primero es seleccionar que vamos a hacer para de esa forma planear todo lo demás!- (siii chicas soy muy inteligente...)

- esta bien Arnold Schwarzenegger tu ganas... por ahora...- ¡bien! Ahora debía planificar todo así que le dije a Tinkerbell que se marchara a casa con su Peter Pan...

Bueno lo primero es saber de que voy a hacer el musical... ¿high school musical? ¡no! ¡NEXT! Mmmm ¿Chicago? ¡no! ¡NEXT! ¡Dios que voy a hacer! El dijo que debía ser corto pero que tuviera varias personas dentro... dios así no funciono mejor me voy a ver televisión a ver si encuentro algo bueno...

Llegue a la casa y me lance al sofá mientras pasaba los canales hasta que escuche Lady Mamarlade y me detuve ¡PERO CLARO COMO NO LO PENSE ANTE! ¡¡¡MOULIN ROUGE!!! ¡Era simplemente perfecto! ¡jajaja! Me encantaría verle la cara a Alice cuando tenga esta visión....

**AlicePOV**

Estaba comparando unas posibles luces para el decorado cuando tuve una nueva visión _de muchas... hay veces que creo que Emmett tiene razón y yo tengo una antena en la parte de atrás de la cabeza que nunca he descubierto... en fin volvamos a la visión..._ vi a Emmett haciendo zapping delante de la televisión cuando una película llamo su atención ¡¿Moulin Rouge?! ¡Que excelente idea! Ya tenia todo listo iba a hacer un mini moulin rouge en el escenario pero tendría que comprar todo ¡ya! No quiero que se me pasen otras ofertas como las de mis adoradas carteras, definitivamente perderme eso fue una de las peores cosas que me ha pasado... aun recuerdo ese momento y me provoca desmembrar al primero que se me atraviese en el medio....

En fin necesitaría los trajes y de las únicas que estaba segura que Emmett elegiría eran Bella y Rosalie y por supuesto yo ¡jaja! Cuando Edward viera a Bella en su vestuario definitivamente le iba a dar una parálisis o algo así _tengo que recordar decirle a Jasper que sujete a Edward en ese momento... _claro yo no podría permitir que la obra se arruinara por un arranque de celos de mi hermanito adorado...

**EmmettPOV**

Bueno ya que tengo listo de que va a ser el musical solo tengo que preparar las audiciones cosa que tenia el ligero presentimiento de que no iba a ser para nado sencillo... solo estaba seguro de una cosa la ninfómana, el sometido virgen, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell y la hija del diablo (osea Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie) iban a participar quisieran o no ¡muajajajaja! (risa malvada chicas)

Cuando pare de reírme diabólicamente me senté en la computadora para hacer unos cuadritos de esos para que la gente se anotara en lo que quisiera hacer una lista era de baile y canto y otra de ayudantes... _si creo que esto será suficiente_... al día siguiente ya las pegaría en la cartelera informativa por el momento decidí hacer un plan de lecciones de baile para Bella... definitivamente debía de aprender como bailar diferentes géneros... desde hip hop hasta tango ¡jaja! Esto va a ser muy gracioso... cuando Edward vea a su Bella "Emmettizada" me lo va a agradecer _aunque se lleve unas cuantas contusiones hematomas y fracturas en el intento ¡jajajajaja!_

Bueno ahora mi nuevo reto estaba titulado "el proyecto Bella" lo iba a lograr así tuviera que recurrir a una carita "made in Alice" para lograrlo _aunque me viera totalmente gay haciendo un puchero... cosa que no soy porque yo soy un macho macho meeeen macho macho meeen..._

-¿Emmett porque rayos siento en ti una mezcla de felicidad estilo orgullo gay?... ¿es que por fin has decidido salir del closet hermanito o debería decir hermanita? ¡jajajaja!- ups había olvidado a Jasper.... ¡maldito! ¡¿Acaso acababa de decirme gay?!

-YO NO SOY GAY JASPER.... además yo le cumplo mejor a Rosalie mejor de lo que tu haces con Alice ¡Jum! Aparte de que eres un sometido que te dejas dominar por tu mujer....

-YO NO SOY UN SOMETIDO.... y tu de que tanto hablas si ustedes se la pasan exhibiéndose por todos lados ¡no hay a nadie en esta casa que no los haya escuchado!

-Eres un envidioso porque yo hago a Rosalie gritar mientras que Alice solo sabe gemir...

-si pero Rosalie grita al ver que lo tienes tan pequeño ¡jajajajaja!

- ¡MAL PARIDO SEAS JASPER! ¡SI NO ES PORQUE TENGO QUE HACER MI "PROYECTO BELLA" EN ESTE MOMENTO LE DIRIA A ALICE TODO LO QUE HAS DICHO!

- y aparte de gay eres mas chismoso que una vieja de plaza y... ¿Qué es el "proyecto Bella"?- no sabia si contarle o no al mente retorcida de Jasper sobre mis planes para hacer que Bella baile como toda una profesional...

-vamos Emmett sabes que no diré nada...

- bueno es que el director me dijo que no pusiera a Bella a bailar porque podría destruir todo lo que vamos a hacer... y yo decidí hacer a Bella una Madonna para que el director se trague sus palabras...- en ese caso Bella ¿seria Belladonna?

- ¡jajajajajaja! Y como coño vas a lograr eso si Bella no puede iniciar el dia sin darle un beso al piso...

-pues tengo mis métodos Peter Pan y....

-¡¡¡NO ME DIGAS PETER PAN!!! ¡Que Alice en Halloween me hubiera disfrazado así no quiere decir que voy a aguantar que me pongas ese apodo!

-sometido...- dije en un susurro para mi

-Emmett somos vampiros te puedo oir.... bueno deja las estupideces y dime como vas a hacer...

-no te lo voy a decir es una sorpresa....- la verdad es que no sabia como mejorar el equilibrio de Bella así que me Salí por la tangente...

-eso es un secreto Jazzy Jazz...

-¿quieres apostar? Te apuesto a que Bella no puede bailar sin tropezarse al menos tres veces...

-y yo te apuesto que Bella no se va a tropezar ni una sola vez en el show...

-¡trato hecho!- nos estrechamos las manos- ¿y cual va a ser el pago? ¡Ya se! El que pierda le dirá a Alice quien fue el culpable de que ella se perdiera las ofertas de carteras Dolce&Gabbana- ¡dios mío Jasper quería que muriéramos! ¡Si Alice llegaba a saber eso éramos vampiros incinerados!

_Dios ayúdame a que Bella no se tropiece ¡por favor!_

**Jajajaja! Espero y les haya gustado apenas este es el comienzo del musical como verán escogí Moulin Rouge me encanto esa peli y también me la recomendó Sorita Wolfgirl así que le doy el crédito a ella por la idea y la recomendación nena espero que te haya gustado jajajaja! Déjenme review por fisssss! Las quiero y nos leemos pronto!**

**Ana Cullen**


	3. Audiciones parte I

**Bueno esta es la primera parte de las audiciones no es muy largo el capi pero espero y les guste... va dedicado a Sorita Wolfgirl quien me dejo un review larguiiiisimo el cual le agradezco mucho porque me reí bastante, nena espero y te guste! Bueno sin mas nada que agregar las dejo para que lean ¡dejen review!**

**Audiciones parte I**

**EmmettPOV**

Después de haberlo pensado mucho, tenia mas o menos una idea general de que iba a hacer para que Bella aprendiera a bailar como toda una profesional... solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo, que gracias a dios si tenia... (claro obviamente yo soy inmortal pero el musical tenia que estar listo en junio, así que tenia hasta el 15 de junio para hacer esto...) partimos rumbo a la escuela como siempre Rosalie en su M3, Alice en su porshe amarillo pollito (ella decía que era amarillo brillante pero la verdad es que su auto parecía un pollito... definitivamente ella quería reemplazar con su auto el sol que le faltaba a Forks) Jasper venia conmigo en el Jeep ya que de seguro el quería andar en un carro mas masculino ¡jaja! Pobre seria mejor que se comprara el suyo propio... y como olvidarnos de nuestra parejita de enamorados mártires al mejor estilo de Romeo y Julieta (si chicas o no se acuerdan de cuando Edward se quiso suicidar porque creía que Bella había muerto ¡jaja! Hay que ver como sobreactúa Eddie) que venia en la carroza real o debería decir el "flamante volvo" ¡flamante es mi jeep!

Bueno cuando llegamos a la escuela Salí disparado hacia la cartelera informativa para pegar el anuncio de las audiciones que se iban a realizar en un aula múltiple que había en el edificio 6, y que además las audiciones serian solo por hoy, y que el que quisiera participar se dirigiera allí a partir de las tres de la tarde... _esto va a ser muy interesante..._ luego de pegar el papelito en la cartelera me fui hacia mi primera clase del día....

**JasperPOV**

Sabia que estaba en problemas... bueno no solo yo sino todos estábamos al merced de Emmett y se que se va a vengar de mi porque ayer le dije que era gay... ¡pero es que deberían de haber sentido todo el drama interno de Emmett en ese momento definitivamente cualquiera se hubiera burlado de el! era igual que todos aquellos "hombres" del desfile del orgullo gay al cual Alice me obligo a ir... lo único que pude pensar al recordar eso fue " dios Emmett tiene una faceta nueva solo espero que no se disfrace de mujer ¡jajajaja!" ¡porque quien aguantaría un transformista en la familia! _No me lo quiero ni imaginar en la ropa interior de Rosalie ¡jaja!_

**EmmettPOV**

Por fin había llegado la hora del almuerzo (aunque en el menú de la escuela no sirven sangre) y ahora iba a ver que tal estaban los chismes en la escuela (¡claro tenia que saber quienes querían participar en el musical!) en fin llegue y me senté en la mesa de siempre con los chicos mientras escuchábamos todo (las ventajas de ser vampiro ¡jaja!)

_-yo creo que si voy a audicionar... ¿tu que crees?_

_-yo quiero bailar en realidad así que no se..._

_-se que ¡yo! Voy a entrar a ese musical sea como sea... (Si señoritas ese era el imbecil de Mike Newton)_

-Emmett la verdad es que tu musical va a tener muchos aspirantes créeme les puedo leer la mente a todos y casi todos quieren audicionar para actuar... así que prepárate porque esto va a ser muy interesante...- me dijo Edward con una sonrisa burlona... _oh oh se me espera una tarde extremadamente larga, si tan solo la médium me pudiera decir como a ser y... _

-lo siento Emmett pero no te quiero arruinar la sorpresa, además que todos estaremos ahí como jurado... y cuando digo todos me refiero a TODOS incluyéndote Edward....-¡jaja! Pobre Edward así no tenia que ser el único en tener que aguantar los alaridos de Mike a la hora de cantar...

Luego del almuerzo nos dirigimos al aula de usos múltiples en donde habíamos colocado una mesa y seis sillas, nos sentamos Alice y yo en el centro uno al lado del otro, del lado derecho Edward y Bella y del otro lado Jasper y Rosalie... por lo tanto decidí salir para decirle al primer aspirante que pasara, ya que nosotros entramos por una puerta trasera y pues no habíamos visto el pasillo principal... cuando Salí no espere ver esto ¡ESTABA CASI TODA LA ESCUELA! ¡_Por supuesto vinieron porque yo soy el mas sexy coreógrafo de la historia!.... _

-bueno chicos que pase el primero o debería decir la primera...- le dije a una chica bajita de pelo castaño, claro que cuando le guiñe un ojo se sonrojo mas que Bella ¡jaja! _Bella como que tienes competencia bebé_... entre de nuevo al aula con la chica detrás de mi, mientras yo me dirigía a la mesa ella me entrego un CD que puse en el reproductor mientras le daba al botón de play y comenzó a sonar _Grito Mundial _de _Daddy Yankee..._ la verdad que la chica se movía bien y era muy animada me imagino que pensaran los otros...

**BellaPOV**

Me gustaba mucho como se movía.... tenia buen equilibrio (bueno para mi cualquiera tenia mas equilibrio que yo... cualquiera diría que amaba mas al piso que a Edward) era simpática y todo pero parecía una licuadora descompuesta en la parte de la samba quiso bailar como lo hacen la _garotas_ brasileras y como tenia unos tacones asesinos agujas como de diez centímetros la pobre se tropezó con la alfombra y se cayo de culo en el piso ¡jajajaja! ¡Dios pero que energía tiene! se parece a miss Estados Unidos en el miss universo del 2008... Que se cayo en pleno desfile de traje de galas (que no me gusten las compras no significa que no vea concursos de belleza) no duro ni cinco segundos en el piso porque ya estaba bailando de nuevo... ni yo podía hacer eso... ¡que admirable!

**EdwardPOV**

No sabia que coño estaba haciendo aquí... así de simple... según los papeles que tenia en mis manos la chica se llama... Yasuri Yamileth... ¡dios mío que nombre! Parecía que lo habían sacado de un video de _Andrés López_ ¡jajajajaja! pobrecita la verdad... bailaba bien pero no era el estilo de música que me gustaba, definitivamente el reggaeton no era lo mío... pero la chica tenia complejo de brasileña porque se meneaba mas que un batidor de tortas ¡jajaja! Uffff.... pobre de seguro ese golpe le dolió pero se paro mas rápido que un resorte ¡que nadie podía parar la bendita cancioncita!... y para rematar tengo que escuchar los pensamientos que dice Yasuri Yilet ¡digo! Yamileth ¡o como se llame...!

_-hay dios que bellos son los Cullen, espero haberlos impresionado... mi mamá siempre me ha dicho que bailo samba como toda una profesional y...- _he aquí la respuesta de porque la niña se mueve como un terremoto....

**JasperPOV**

Estoy sumamente nervioso ¡Y NI SIQUIERA ES CULPA MIA! Toda la gente en el lugar estaba nerviosa y al mismo tiempo sentían... ¿lujuria?... claro cuando no, nosotros éramos bellos a los ojos de los humanos ¡pero tampoco para tanto! Entro la primera chica y revise los papeles que tenia en mis manos mientras Emmett ponía el CD ¿se llama Yasuri Yamileth? ¿Que clase de madre le pone un nombre así a su hija? Dios, como que la mujer cargaba encima un coctel de marihuana con cocaína para ponerle un nombre así a su pobre hija ¡jajaja!..._ Edward esta sonriendo de seguro escucho lo que dije..._ Edward volteo a verme mientras asentía con la cabeza y sonreía en son de burla es un hecho que escuchaba los pensamientos de la chica, yo solo podía sentir de ella ¿sensualidad? ¡¿Ella creía que era sexy caerse de culo en el piso?! ¡Jajajaja! Que ilusa ¡jajaja! No quiero ni imaginar lo que pensaran Alice y Rosalie...

**RosaliePOV**

No tengo comentarios para lo que mis perfectos ojos están observando... ¡yo que aprendí a bailar samba en Brasil tenia que ver esto precisamente! ¿Qué le pasa a esta niña? ¡¿que no ve que la esta cagando?! ¡Dios! Pobrecita al menos la cara y el cuerpo la salvan un poco, y la ropa esta medio pasada de moda pero no se ve tan mal... y creo que se llama... ¿Qué demonios?... YASURI YAMILETH.... ¡jajajajajaja! Si antes me daba lastima ahora mucho mas.... ¡¿quien en su sano juicio le pone un nombre así a su hija?! De seguro que la madre se llama algo así como.... María Sinforosa del Carmen Cabeza, seguro que se quiso vengar a través de la hija por el nombre que le habían puesto ¡jajajajaja! o por dios a Edward le va a dar una embolia si sigue aguantando la risa ¡pero es que es demasiado gracioso! Que locura los tiempos en los que vivimos ahora....

**AlicePOV**

La chica no bailaba pésimo pero si bailaba mal ese injerto de reggaeton con samba y break dance se veía de la patada ¡empezando porque su ropa era de tres temporadas pasadas! Ya por ahí no la quería en el show... y creo que se llama... ¡¿Yasuri Yamileth?! ¡Que tipo de nombre es ese! Hay dios pobre de ella... ¿Qué rayos le pasa a su madre para ponerle un nombre así? Parece de esos nombres que se oyen en los videos de reggaeton barato... ahora si que esta totalmente fuera de mi lista...

**EmmettPOV**

Ok no lo hizo mal.... ¡LO HIZO PESIMO! Como se supone que voy a encontrar a alguien capaz de actuar en mi musical... ¡si nadie sabe hacer nada! Bueno soy un exagerado ella es la primera ¡pero si todas son así creo que voy a morir en este mismo instante!... esta bien estoy sobreactuando pero como van a esperar algo mas de lo que acabamos de ver la chica parecía una imitadora de Bella (¡hay no díganme que Bella no va a bailar así!) creo que era momento de cortarle la "gran presentación"

-bueno esteee...- tuve que buscar entre los papeles para saber el nombre de la chica... se llama... ¡jajajajajaja! ¡¿YASURI YAMILETH?! Con razón bailaba de esa forma si hasta tenia nombre para bailarina de video de reggaeton ¡jajaja!- Yasuri... yo....- no pude terminar porque todos en la mesa ya se estaban riendo Edward estaba casi en el piso, Bella estaba roja con la cabeza recostada en la mesa, Rosalie estaba pegándole con el puño a la espalda de Jasper mientras este estaba en una posición parecida a la de Bella y Alice bueno era Alice ella si estaba en el piso mientras lo golpeaba con la mano y daba vueltas y yo era el único que mantenía la compostura para poderle decir a la chica que la íbamos a rechazar aunque todavía no iba a publicar quien serian los elegidos...- bueno Yasuri estuvo bien tu presentación sabrás el lunes si quedaste o no- _obviamente que no quedo..._- y pues...- pero la chica me interrumpió.

-¡espera! Se que es un musical así que me gustaría hacerte una pequeña demostración de canto- _bueno espero que sea mejor que la de baile porque sino hay si que los chicos les va a dar un colapso por reírse tanto..._

-¡muchas gracias! Pues es un rap y lo compuse yo...- _oh oh esto no auguraba nada bueno ahora a Edward si que se caería de la silla..._

La chica empezó a hacer los típicos sonidos de rap y parecía como si se estuviera tirando gases por la boca ¡o por dios me cayo una gota de saliva! ¡Que alguien me de desinfectante que asco!

- mi nombre es Yasuri, Yasuri Yamileth, te metes conmigo y te saco la _gillette_, te meto una "Y" que no es de yeyé si no de Yasuri, Yasuri Yamileth...- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA1 ¡esto es lo mas gracioso que he visto! ¡AHORA SI NINGUNO AGUANTAMOS LA RISA! Edward cayo por fin al piso al lado de Alice, Bella se Moria por conseguir oxigeno y Rosalie casi le parte la espalda a Jasper, quien salio disparado hacia delante cayendo a los pies de la chica mientras se retorcía de la risa y yo pues estaba sosteniéndome de la mesa para no caerme... al final la chica salio del aula y nosotros hicimos lo que pudimos para recuperarnos del momento que habíamos pasado mientras yo gritaba...

-¡QUE PASE EL SIGUIENTE!....

¡**Bueno estas audiciones aun no se acaban! Primero que todo**

**Andrés López: es un comediante colombiano excelente deberían de buscar sus videos son buenísimos, les recomiendo la pelota de letras porque van a encontrar muchas cosas de las que pasan todos los días ¡jajaja!**

**Por cierto Yasuri Yamileth es el nombre de una canción de reggaeton y el fragmento que canta la chica es el coro (no se si se escribe así el nombre XD)**

**Gillette: es una marca de afeitadoras o hojillas para depilar así que se imaginaran que la chica las usa como "arma de defensa" así de fea esta la inseguridad en estos días... por lo menos en mi país XD**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado... imagínense que el botoncito verde de abajo es como alguna parte del cuerpo de Emmett que quisieran tocar ¡y déjenme un lindo review! Con cariño de**

**Ana Cullen**


	4. Audiciones parte II

**Pues aquí esta el capi nuevo... y miren que además es un poco mas largo y son las doce de la noche aquí en Venezuela... por lo tanto me dejan review por el esfuerzo jajajajajaja! Se lo dedico a Sorita Wolfgirl hay una sorpresita de la pregunta que te hice ayer jajajajajajaja! Espero y te agrade... bueno ya me callo la boca... y también va dedicado a la loca de mi amiga pollito... ya que nos encanta bailar jajajajajaja! Que lo disfruten...**

**Audiciones parte II**

**EmmettPOV**

-¡QUE PASE EL SIGUIENTE!- grite para que entrara el siguiente y la verdad espero que sea algo mejor que Yasuri Yamileth, porque sino no se que pasara con mi musical... en fin todos estábamos revisando los papeles con los datos de los próximos aspirantes, cuando la puerta del aula se abrió dejando ver a el futuro participante (¡jaja! Hasta ya me siento como conductor de reality show) pero toda mi felicidad se duplico en cuanto vi quien fue el que entro por la puerta...

-vaya, vaya... pero miren quien llego...si es el gran Mike Newton...- dije con mi linda y sexy voz, mientras Mike empalidecía mas a causa de los nervios de audicionar en nuestra presencia (o debería decir "mi" presencia ya que yo soy ultra súper sexy).

-si, yo vine a cantar y a bailar- a continuación el "principito" de ojos azules me dio un CD y mientras yo lo ponía en el reproductor, el se coloco de espaldas a nosotros mientras tomaba un micrófono, así que pulse play y comenzó a sonar _the call _de los _Backstreet boys... _¡buena elección de música! Un punto a su favor, pero cuando se volteo a cantar y a bailar no era lo que yo esperaba... ¡no lo hacia tan mal! Solo que al moverse tanto se escuchaba mal su canto por la falta de aire ¡pobre parecía que le iba a dar un ataque de asma de un momento a otro!...

**AlicePOV**

Cuando vi a Mike entrar por la puerta casi estallo en risa cuando vi su ropa... ¡se parecía a Kevin Federline el ex esposo de Britney Spears!.... tenia un gorra de los Yankees de New York girada hacia atrás, y ni hablar de su ropa... parecía, que eran como cinco tallas mas grande de lo usual... Emmett pulso play... y ¡_the call de los Backstreet boys! _ Comenzó a llenar el aire... bueno debo admitir que tenia buen gusto para la música ¡porque yo adoraba esa canción!_, _estaba bailando parecido a los chicos del grupo con la diferencia de que Mike estaba perdiendo el aire al cantar y saltar el mismo tiempo.... _¿tendré en mi blackberry algún numero de ambulancia por si Mike se desmaya?..._

**RosaliePOV**

Maldigo el día y la hora en que Emmett decidió hacerse cargo de este musical... ¡ahora yo tenia que soportar estas tonterías! _Emmett juro que te matare... _mientras seguía asesinando a Emmett en mi mente, entro el "muñequito de torta" de Mike Newton, vestido como rapero barato, ¡hay dios, parecía que se hubiera puesto un saco de papas encima en vez de ropa!, ¡_perece que estuviera vestido con las ropas de un gordo!... _le dio un CD a Emmett y se dio la vuelta dándonos la espaldas... se dio la vuelta lentamente dándole "mayor dramatismo" a su puesta en escena... y empezó a cantar _the call _de los _Backstreet boys...._

Hello?

Hi its me whats up baby? im sorry listen im gonna be late tonight so dont stay up and

wait for me ok?

Where are you?

what?? say... say that again

Hello?

You're really dropping out, I think my battery must be low.

Listen if you can hear me we're going to this place nearby, all right? Gotta go.

Let me tell you the story

'Bout the call that changed my destiny

Me and my boys went out

Just to end up in misery

Was about to go home when

There she was standing in-front of me

And said "Hi, I got a little place nearby

Wanna go?"

I should've said no

Someone's waiting for me

Then I called my girl up and said

Debo admitir que no lo hacia "tan" mal pero si lo hacia mal ¡jaja! En mi opinión.... por lo menos iba bien hasta que iba por la mitad de la canción, tuvo que parar porque se estaba quedando sin aire ¡jaja! Su corazón iba muy rápido, definitivamente Mike debía de mejorar su resistencia física...

**JasperPOV**

Aun estaba superando mi momento traumático llamado "Yasuri Yamileth", cuando entro Mike Newton, ¡hay dios ahora si que a Edward le va a dar algo! Solo esto nos faltaba, que audicionara Mike Newton... en fin le deseo suerte, solo espero que no lo haga como la anterior... el se puso en posición de espaldas al publico... ¡digo! A nosotros (mierda... ver tantos reality show con Emmett, me esta afectando seriamente) y una canción de los _Backstreet boys_ comenzó a sonar... mientras el se daba la vuelta y caminaba de forma "sexy" hacia Bella cantándole la canción y yo solo pude pensar _¡que gay te ves! ¡¿Qué no le ves la cara de asco a Bella?! _Y ni hablar de la cara de asesino en serie de Edward... _verga me gano...._, aunque creo que Mike se dio cuenta ya que retrocedió he hizo una coreografía extraña, saltaba y daba muchas vueltas ¡guau! ¡¿Cómo es que no se marea?!

Listen baby, I'm sorry

Just wanna tell you don't worry

I will be late

Don't stay up and wait for me

I said again, your dropping out

My battery is low

Just so you know

We're going to a place nearby

Gotta go

Now (?) is done, nothing's been won

I can't take it back, what's done is done

But one of her friends found out

That she wasn't my only one

And it eats me from inside

That she's not by my side

Just because I made that call, yeah

Uff... hasta aquí llego la perfección... ya Mike se quedo sin aire ¡jaja! Pobre ya esta medio morado y todo ¡jaja!... por fin recupero el habla y siguió con su número...

**BellaPOV**

¡¡QUE ASCO QUE ASCO QUE ASCO QUE ASCOOOO!! Eso era lo único que mi mente podía procesar mientras veía como Mike caminaba "sensualmente" hacia donde me encontraba... gracias al cielo Edward puso su mejor cara de "maldito te llegas a acercar un paso mas a ella y te juro que te mato lenta y dolorosamente hasta que no quede una sola gota de sangre en tu cuerpo" y Mike cambio su dirección y comenzó una coreografía que consistía en dar vueltas mientras saltaba y movía los brazos, hasta que... se quedo sin aire... pero se recupero mas rápido que Yasuri Yamileth cuando se cayo de culo al piso.... ¡¿es que nadie pararía a Mike?!

**EdwardPOV**

¿Qué hacia yo viendo esto? Definitivamente me uniría a Rosalie y Jasper, ¡los tres queríamos matar a Emmett! ¡Como es posible que nos hiciera pasar por esto cuando nosotros no le habíamos hecho nada! (bueno yo no le había hecho nada... técnicamente...) tal vez Jasper le había hecho algo... ¡la que de verdad si le hizo algo fue Alice! Y mírenlo como estaba sentado con ella mientras cuchicheaban.... ¡no es posible que yo este pagando por un crimen que no cometí! ¡CARLISLE SALVAME!! ¡NO QUIERO SEGUIR OYENDO LA MENTE DE NEWTON!

-_quien diría que las Cullen y Bella se babearían viéndome bailar de seguro se quedo....- _¡¿el cree que es sensual?! ¡Sensual soy yo!

**EmmettPOV **

¡OK! Creo que la demostración había sido suficiente, no quiero que Mike se muera por falta de oxigeno...

-muy bien Mike... gracias por... tu presentación.... este... el lunes sabrás si quedaste o no....- ufff... no lo hizo tan mal pero aun queda mucho por elegir...

-¡QUE PASE EL PROXIMO!- y entro... ¿Angela Weber? ¡Guau! Nunca pensé que ella fuera a audicionar... que raro ¿Por qué vendrá con un abrigo tan largo? ¡¿Y botas?!

-hola gracias.... toma Emmett- hay que ver que adorable es esta chica ¡hasta se son rojo al hablarme! Pero eso si era un sonrojo lindo no como Bella que parecía que se iba a ahogar al tener tanta sangre en la cara y... _ups mejor me callo Edward me acaba de gruñir_.... pero hay que ver que tierna e inocente es Angela... puse el CD y empezó a sonar... no lo puedo creer... _¡¿buttoms _de las_ pussycat dolls?! _¡Dios mío corrompieron a Angela! Se movía sensualmente hacia nosotros mientras se quitaba el abrigo y ¡santa macarena Angela estaba con una ropa idéntica a la de la solista! ¡Y se movía igual que en el video...! ¡POR FIN CONSEGUI ALGO BUENO!

Im telling ya loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)

But you keep frontin babe (uh)

Say what you gon' do to me (uh huh)

But i see nothin' (uh)

Typical,hardly the type although

I like him physical, dont leave me askin for more

Im a sexy mama

Who knows just how to get what I wanna

What i wanna do is bring this on ya

That backup the things that I told ya

You been sayin all the right things all along

But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off

**AlicePOV **

¡Esto si era bailar! Miren a Angela como se lo tenia bien guardadito... se movía de maravilla igual a las pussycat dolls... ¡por fin encontramos a alguien! Y hasta la ropa me gustaba (cosa que ustedes saben como soy con la moda) tenia una falda muy corta con una abertura y una blusa que mostraba muy bien sus atributos ¡viva Angela! ¡Ella para mi ya estaba dentro del musical! ¡Y quien se atreviera a desafiarme a no poner a Angela en el musical se llevaría un castigo peor que el que use con el crimen de mis pobres carteras!....

Baby can't you see

How these clothes are fittin on me

And the heat comin from this beat

Im about to blow, I dont think you know

Im tellin ya loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)

But you keep frontin babe(uh)

Say what you gon' do to me (uh huh)

But i aint see nothin' (uh)

**RosaliePOV**

¡ESO ES! ¡Esta chica era la indicada sin lugar a dudas!... tenia la inocencia y la sensualidad al mismo tiempo y quien diría que la tímida Angela Weber ¡tendría ese cuerpo! Y ni hablar de la elasticidad, ella y yo juntas bailando haríamos un gran dúo, por fin estoy viendo algo que vale la pena... ¡o por dios va a hacer el paso de la silla! Por mi ya ella esta en el musical (solo espero que Bella pueda aprender aunque sea un poco de su amiga porque sino estábamos perdidos totalmente) la música siguió mientras Angela bailaba en la silla en dirección a nosotros...

You say your a big boy, but I cant agree

Cuz I love...you said you had... been putin' on me

I wonder if im just too much for you

Wonder, if my kiss dont make you just...

Wonder, what i'd do next for you

What you wanna do

Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours

I could see just like most guys

That your game don't please

How these clothes are fittin on me

And the heat comin from this beat

Im about to blow, I dont think you know

**JasperPOV**

Carajo.... esto es una de las cosas mas excitantes que he visto en mi... yo no dije eso, ¡olviden que dije eso! Por dios esta chica bailaba genial por fiiin después de todos los traumas y de dejar mis oídos súper agudizados completamente heridos... estoy viendo algo que valga la pena el sacrificio de estar aquí viendo idioteces....las emociones de la chica iban desde la sensualidad a la timidez en un segundo (que extraña era en mi opinión) ¡wow!... que agilidad si fuera Bella la que se hubiera montado en esa silla ya tendría el cuello roto y una pierna fracturada ¡jaja! Buen bueno yaaa..... Edward me empezó a ver feo... _seguro que fue por lo que dije de Bella, pero yo se que me oiré como el propio coño de madre pero es la cruda realidad, Bella no puede moverse sin ir al piso, es como poner un lápiz y...._

-¡Jasper! Ya basta o atente a las consecuencias... sabes muy bien que tengo información privilegiada y con imágenes incluidas ¡no me hagas usarla en tu contra!- ok eso si fue temible... mejor me callo antes de que suelte la sopa... o la sangre de leopardo... o ciervo... o hasta ardilla... últimamente esta reduciendo el tamaño de sus presas y...

-¡JASPER HALE!

-lo siento Edward....

**EdwardPOV **

Nunca pensé que Angela fuera capaz de bailar de esa forma... tan... ¿sensual?... si Bella hiciera eso me mataría de seguro (pero no por lo sexy... bueno también por lo sexy... pero es que estaría nervioso buscando de que no se parta el cuello en dos) Angela finalizo la canción y la verdad es que todos la aplaudimos porque sin duda era lo mejor que había visto en... ¿Cuánto tiempo?.... ¡ah si! Desde Yasuri Yamileth...

**BellaPOV**

Im tellin ya loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)

But you keep frontin babe(uh)

Say what you gon' do to me (uh huh)

But I aint see nothin' (uh)

No tenia palabras para lo que acababa de ver... simplemente no podía creer que Angela pudiera bailar de esa forma... estaba muy feliz por ella porque sabia que había quedado... solo bastaba con ver como Alice se había subido a la silla para aplaudirla... y quien desafiara la voluntad de Alice... bueno que se fuera preparando para una lenta y dolorosa venganza... así que ya era oficial ¡Angela bienvenida al musical de Emmett!...

**EmmettPOV**

¡ANGELA TIENE DE TIERNA LO MISMO QUE ROSALIE TIENE DE INDEFENSA! ¡O SEA ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! Me encanto su presentación... definitivamente ya había encontrado a mi alma gemela para "el Proyecto Bella" ¡ella me ayudara a hacer de Bella toda una bailarina! ¡Es que hizo un baile tan caliente que casi echaba humo por la piel!.... y que mejor que bailar para mi musical ambientado en el moulin rouge... ella era perfecta para ser de las bailarinas principales...

-muchísimas gracias Angela nos encanto tu presentación y sabrás que quedaste el lunes- ¡_por supuesto que quedo!- _nos vemos pronto

-gracias chicos nos vemos- y la no tan tierna chica salio del aula mientras yo gritaba...

-¡QUE PASE EL SIGUIENTE!...- grite mientras entraba en el aula.... no puedo creerlo.... ¡simplemente esto no podía ser cierto!.... ¡¿Qué hacia el chucho aquí?! (Bueno esta bien para las amantes del cachorrito....es Jake)... el no estudia en este instituto ¡¿así que, que demonios hacia el aquí?!

-buenas tardes chupasangres.... vine a audicionar....- esto si que no me lo podía creer...

-mira chucho yo no se que rayos haces aquí... pero lo importante es que ¡tu no estudias aquí!

-a ver vampiro sin cerebro...- _¡¿acaso me acaba de decir que no soy inteligente?! Por mi ya estaba fuera del show_- el director de tu escuela le pidió ayuda al de la mía para que estudiantes de la mía participaran en tu "musical de Broadway"- _desgraciado chucho cabeza de...._ pero pronto averiguare si lo que esta diciendo es verdad ¡¿Cómo es posible que el director desconfíe tanto de mi?! ¡Que hasta tenga que pedirle ayuda al instituto de la reservación!

-bueno "cachorrito" muéstranos que tanto vales para estar en MI musical....- _si el creía que iba a entrar tan fácilmente estaba muy equivocado..._

**AlicePOV**

¡NO QUIERO AL PERRO EN MI MUSICAL! ¡Arruinaría todo y además me dejaría sin la capacidad de recibir señales del futuro! No el no participaría definitivamente no... _¡Edward maldita sea apóyame, di algo!_ Pero nada Edward estaba mas concentrado en estar besando a Bella que en prestarme atención a ¡mi!

**EdwardPOV**

Estaba marcando mi territorio vulgarmente dicho... no iba a permitir que Jacob coqueteara con MI Bella.... así que la bese distrayéndola de la presencia del perrito faldero pero como siempre.... Bella se emociono demasiado con el beso y casi me viola... hasta que alguien se aclaro la garganta...

-Bella todos estamos concientes de tu caso de ninfomanía extrema... ¿pero harías el favor de no arrancarle la camisa a Edward?- como siempre Emmett con sus hermosos comentarios... y gracias a el todos se burlaban de nosotros...

**JasperPOV**

¡BUENO YA ES SUFICIENTE!Emmett cállate, Edward deja de marcar territorio ¡tu no eres perro eres vampiro!, ¡Bella deja de tratar de violar a Edward delante de nosotros!, ¡Alice quita esa cara que no es el fin del mundo! y ¡Rosalie deja de hacer muecas raras que me haces reír! ¡jajaja! Y tu ¡chucho con garrapatas dame el CD que trajiste y haz tu presentación para que te vayas por donde viniste!

Me entrego el CD con más fuerza de la necesaria... con decir que casi se rompe... y lo puse en el reproductor mientras comenzaba a sonar... Estaba sonando _you can leave your hat on_.... ¡NO PUEDE SER EL MUY PERRO IBA A HACER UN STRIPTEASE!

**BellaPOV**

Jacob iba a audicionar... estoy tan en shock que ni siquiera lo puedo expresar como una pregunta.... Jasper puso el CD y comenzó a sonar ¿_you can leave your hat on?_ ¡Jesús, María y José y todos los santos iba a hacer un strip-tease!

Jacob se coloco de espaldas y se dio la vuelta lentamente mientras movía sus caderas al compás de la música mientras nos veía a Alice, Rosalie y a mi y se comenzaba a desabrochar el primer botón de la camisa... ¿son ideas mías o el aula se esta calentando?

**AlicePOV**

Baby take off your coat real slow

Take off your shoes

I'll take off your shoes girl

Take off your dress yes, yes, yes

Ok puede que me caiga mal pero el chico se mueve muuyyy bien... ayyy dios el aula como que se esta calentando... Jacob se movió hacia mí mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de cuero negra... ¡auuuuuu! Eso si que se ve bien... lobito sigue bailando así bebe... mire a un lado y la cara de los demás no tenían precio ¡jaja! Edward estaba con la cara contraída por la rabia, Bella se estaba mordiendo los labios mientras veía a Jacob como la propia sádica, Emmett estaba con las cejas levantadas viendo a Rosalie quien tenia la mirada negra por el deseo y Jasper me estaba viendo a mi de manera retadora ¡ups! Creo que yo también tenía la mirada negra pero es que miren ese cuerpo moreno que aun tiene mucha ropa por quitarse.... grrrrr...

**RosaliePOV**

Dios ampárame porque estoy a punto de pecar.... Jacob Black estas como quieres... (yo se que Emmett es súper sexy pero no todos los días se tiene a esta belleza exótica haciéndote un strip-tease) el chico se quito la chaqueta y se la dio a Alice...

You can leave your hat on

You can leave your hat on

You can leave your hat on

Go over there turn on the lights, all the lights

Come over here, stand on that chair

Baby thats right

Raise your arms up in the air

And now shake em

Se regreso al medio del aula enfrente de nosotras (si nosotras, ya que nos habíamos olvidado completamente de los chicos ¡jaja!)

You give me reason to live

You give me reason to live

You give me reason to live

You give me reason to live

Sweet darling

You can leave your hat on

You can leave your hat on baby

You can leave your hat on

You can leave your hat on

¡AUUUUUUU! ¡DIOS SE ARRANCO LA CAMISA! Ahí si ya todas perdimos la compostura y nos paramos mientras aplaudíamos y silbábamos al ritmo de la música mientras coreábamos...

-¡QUE SE LO QUITE! ¡QUE SE LO QUITE! ¡QUE SE LO QUITE!....

**EmmettPOV**

NO-LO-PUEDO-CREER... no puedo creer que mi osita me este haciendo esto... yo que la amo tanto.... y Jasper y Edward también estaban igual que yo viendo como las tres gritaban alrededor de Jacob ¿Qué acaso yo no soy sexy? ¿no le gusto a nadie?... quiero llorar dios quiero llorar... pobre Jasper ya el esta llorando, y al parecer Edward va por el mismo camino nuestros amores estaban emocionadas ¡con un striper!

**EdwardPOV**

Matare al chucho matare al chucho matare al chucho matare al chucho.... y también a Bella y también a Bella y también a Bella.... pero no puedo hacerlo porque yo la amo la amo la amo la amo la amo la amo.... no puedo creer que me este haciendo esto... ¡que tenia el que yo no!... aparte de músculos y estupidez.... ¡nada! ¡No tiene nada! Pobre Jasper me duele verlo llorar y lo peor es que también nos esta afectando a nosotros ¿es que no hay nada peor?

**JasperPOV**

Porque Alice me hace esto... yo que la amo tanto, me siento muy mal... ¿será que ya no me ama? Fue tanta mi tristeza que toda el aula se embargo de una terrible amargura mientras Alice apagaba la música y se dirigía hasta mi....

-Jasper lo lamento yo no quise...

-tranquila Ali bebe yo te entiendo y...

-Jasper pero estas llorando amor....

**BellaPOV**

habíamos metido la pata hasta el fondo... Edward me miraba con odio y dolor al igual que Emmett lo hacia con Rosalie... estábamos perdidas y solo por ver un strip-tease de Jacob (bueno valió la pena.... gracias al cielo que Edward no me escucha porque si no ya me habría matado) Jacob se fue con una sonrisota en la cara... ¡malparido ya vas a ver! Y los chicos salieron del aula dejándonos a las tres mirándonos las caras...

-tenemos que buscar el perdón de los chicos...-dije con la mirada en el piso...

-¡de que coño se quejan si ellos estaban viendo como unos imbeciles a Angela...!- dijo Rosalie ¡cuando no!

-si pero ellos no se pararon a decir que se quitara la ropa....- intervino Alice

-si Alice tienes toda la razón...- dijo Rosalie por fin admitiendo nuestro error

-bueno chicas que empiece la operación "perdonen a las vampiras"- dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa

-Alice yo aun no soy vampira....- le dije pero ella me interrumpió

-Cállate Bella que poner "perdonen a las vampiras y a la humana indefensa" es muy largo así que se queda así como esta les guste o no...

-esta bien generala Alice...- dijo Rose con una sonrisa y un saludo militar... mientras todas reíamos

-bueno chicas ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es lo siguiente.....

**Es largo! Se me fueron 25 hojas en Word así que no se quejen jajajajajajaja! Tranquilas que esto se va a poner interesante... ya veremos que harán las chicas para lograr el perdón de nuestros vampiros favoritos XD ¿les gusto? ¿lo odiaron? Espero que no jajaja! Para las amantes de Jake lo hice aparecer en la historia y no va a ser la única que vez que lo verán bueno no digo mas nada jajajaja! Nos leemos pronto con cariño de **

**Ana Cullen**


	5. ¡Perdonen a las Vampiras!

**No me maten ya se que me tarde mas o menos una semana pero aquí esta el capi espero que les guste! bueno ya me callo la boca o los dedos o como quieran y las dejo leer....**

**¡Perdonen a las Vampiras! **

**EmmettPOV**

Estaba muy dolido por lo que habían hecho las chicas (si hay alguna chica honesta, simpática y bonita que venga consolarme) nosotros habíamos salido del aula pero a los cinco minutos tuvimos que regresar para seguir con las audiciones, que duraron todo el santo día.... y las chicas no hacían otra cosa que vernos y mirar hacia abajo cuando las volteábamos a ver... ¡pero que esperan cuando prácticamente le arrancaron la ropa a Jacob! Al final del día ya habíamos terminado con todos los chicos que vinieron a audicionar y quedaron los siguientes... Ángela por supuesto ella lo hizo magnifico, tuvimos que meter al perro por ordenes del director, y otros chicos y chicas que bailaron excelente, pero eso lo pondría en la lista el lunes....

Por los momentos teníamos un problema más importante... las chicas... Edward no quería ni ver a Bella, Jasper no tenia consuelo lo cual nos ponía mal a todos... ¡y yo aun no podía creer que Rosalie mi osita se hubiera emocionado con la presencia del perro! ¡Es que es inaudito! ¡¿Qué tiene el que yo no?! (A parte del bronceado).... pero si creían que las íbamos a perdonar así de fácil ¡estaban muy equivocadas!

**AlicePOV**

Estábamos en grandes problemas.... muy grandes problemas.... ¡hay pobre Jazz! ¡Nunca me va a perdonar! ¡¿Como es posible que me haya dejado llevar por el baile del perro?! _Piénsalo bien Alice... recuerda el cuerpo de Jake no me dices que no se te hace agua la boca al ver su abdomen de chocolate y... _¡mi voz mental me quiere matar auxilioooo! Esta tortura es peor que la de mis carteras ¡¿es que nunca voy a olvidar esas ofertas?! ¡NO! Fue una de las mas grandes ofertas de Dolce&Gabbana ¡simplemente no lo voy a olvidar!... ahora lo importante era mi plan titulado "perdonen a las vampiras" y para que funcionara teníamos que bloquear nuestras mentes porque si Edward se entera, todo nuestro plan se va por el inodoro... _claro Bella no tiene porque andar bloqueando nada porque ella es una retrasada mental... ¡digo! Es una bloqueada mental..... _el plan perfecto según Rosalie consistía en ignorar a los chicos hasta que ellos vinieran solos por su cuenta... por supuesto Bella y yo nos negamos, ninguna de las dos duraría tanto sin nuestros novios en mi caso esposo... el de Bella era muy humillante, el cual era arrodillarnos e implorar por el perdón de los chicos, Rosalie obviamente casi asesina a Bella de no ser porque yo estaba ahí... por supuesto mi plan era el que íbamos a llevar a cabo y era perfecto como todo lo que yo hago ¡obviamente! ¡Íbamos a llevarle serenata a los chicos! (si ya se que pensaran que estoy loca pero mírenlo de esta forma... teníamos que hacer algo grande y muy lindo y pues debíamos bajar la cabeza y dejar de ser tan orgullosas.... bueno me refiero a Rosalie ella es la terca en esta situación...)

-Alice estas loca ¡yo no canto!- como siempre Bella y su complejo de inferioridad... las cucarachas y las ratas tenían mas autoestima y ego que Bella....

-mira Bella tu decides.... o haces algo para que Edward te perdone y se casen y te de lo que tu tanto quieres...- _obviamente me refiero al sexo... aunque todos sabemos que la ninfomanía de Bella es digna de un loquero- _o te puedes quedar aquí lamentándote de porque eres tan torpe....

-esta bien Alice cuenta conmigo...- ¡bingo! ¡Ya tenia a Bella! Ahora solo faltaba Rosalie yo-hago-lo-que-se-me-pegue-la-regalada-gana Hale...

-¡a mi no me veas Alice ese plan no me gusta el mío es mucho mejor!- si Bella no tenia autoestima entonces Rosalie era la reina en su mundo imaginario ¡¿porque nadie puede ser tan perfecto como yo?! Bueno obvio ¡porque yo soy Alice Cullen la súper vidente!

-mira Rosalie yo te voy a decir una cosa... si no estas con nosotras en el plan estas por las malas además ya vi que vas a aceptar así que ¿para que haces tantas pataletas como una niña chiquita?

-dime que no me acabas de decir que soy una cría inmadura... ¡QUE COÑO TE PASA ALICE CULLEN! ¡NADIE ME HABLA ASÍ SIN SUFRIR LAS CONSECUENCIAS! Y....

-¡YO TE DIGO COMO SE ME DE LA GANA VAMPIRA OXIGENADA! ¡PORQUE YO A TI NO TE TENGO MIEDO!- ¡OK SI! Ya estaba fuera de mis cabales lo admito... y como siempre llega Bella de embajadora de la paz a atravesarse en el medio... ¡¿es que nadie le ha dicho que cuando dos vampiras se pelean es mejor que te alejes?! ¡OVIAMENTE QUE NO!

-chicas por favor... que tal si se calman y piensan con la cabeza fría y....

-¡TU NO TE METAS CUCARACHA SIN AUTOESTIMA Y YA NOSOTRAS TENEMOS LA CABEZA FRIA POR QUE ESTAMOS MUERTAS CEREBRO DE MOSCA!- gritamos Rosalie y yo al mismo tiempo ¡pero es que Bella exasperaba a cualquiera! pobre el corazón le latía mas rápido que un pájaro y estaba blanca como la cal de la impresión ¡bueno quien la manda de metiche!

-perdón Bella de verdad lo lamento ¡PERO ES QUE TU LADILLAS! ¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR SEMEJANTE BURRADA?!- le dije mientras respiraba como un toro... bueno en fin volvamos al plan antes de que Rosalie y yo quememos los pedazos de la otra... y la verdad que no lo quería hacer ¡el vestido que escogí para Rosalie era un Carolina Herrera original! ¡Obviamente no lo podía quemar! Si ella tuviera ropa como la de Bella otro gallo hubiera cantado....

-esta bien Alice cuentas conmigo para tu dichoso plan ¡pero si no funciona yo personalmente cortare todas tus tarjetas de crédito! ¡ME ENTENDISTE ENANA SINIESTRA!- si si si.... como siempre Rosalie y sus típicos arranques de ira repentina...

-esta bien Rosalie.... y no te preocupes que si va a funcionar... bueno chicas manos a la obra...

**EdwardPOV**

No estoy molesto.... ¡en serio no lo estoy!... ¡OK LO ADMITO ESTOY FURIOSO! ¡Que carajos le pasa a Bella! ¡No es que supuestamente yo era todo un adonis! ¡Un dios griego! ¡Y cualquier cantidad de cosas más! Pero no.... ella tenia que prácticamente babear encima del chucho... gracias al cielo que no puedo escuchar su mente... pero desgraciadamente la de mis hermanas si las podía escuchar e iban desde _¡dios lobito tu si que estas bueno papi aruñame grrr...! _hasta... _¡quiero que me des el mejor...! _¡Censuremos eso antes de que me traume de por vida! Y no crean que fue Rosalie la que pensó eso... no señor fue ¡Alice!

Estaba tocando la nana que compuse para Bella en el piano mientras Emmett y Jasper estaban jugando play station en la sala, solo podía recordar como las chicas se habían levantado de sus sillas y casi le arrancan la ropa a el perro.... ¡es que todavía me hierve la sangre cada vez que recuerdo eso!

-¡maldita sea Jasper estas haciendo trampa!- ese era Emmett insultando a Jasper por enésima vez en el día de hoy... claro ellos se podían descargar con sus video juegos en cambio lo máximo que yo podía hacer sin sentir que iba a matar a alguien (específicamente a un perro pulgoso que vivía en la push) era tocar el piano.... hasta que escuche música afuera... _¿que rayos esta pasando?...._

**EmmettPOV**

Jasper me estaba dando mi tercera paliza en lo que va del día de hoy... no quise decir eso... lo que quise decir es que le estaba dando ventaja para que repusiera un poco de la depre que tenia y... estoy siendo aburrido por primera vez en toda la historia ¡que voy a hacer voy a perder fans! Pero es que no concebía que mi osita encontrara a Jacob mas sexy que a mi... había perdido toda mi autoestima.... lloraría si pudiera (bueno tampoco tanto así) estaba sufriendo porque Jasper había arruinado mi tanque de guerra cuando escuche... ¿música? Jasper y yo nos miramos a la cara y al mismo tiempo salimos disparados a la velocidad de la luz (bueno, bueno a velocidad vampirica) y vi algo que no pensé ver en todos los años que tengo y los que aun me faltan.... y... ¡ahí estaba mi osita! (bueno también estaban Alice y Bella... pero eso ahora no es relevante) todas estaban afuera viendo hacia la puerta en donde nosotros tres estábamos como los propios idiotas con la mandíbula en el piso viendo a las chicas...

**BellaPOV**

Es oficial Alice esta completamente desquiciada... después de la pelea entre las dos diosas de la moda, Alice literalmente nos arrastro hasta el centro comercial en su expedición llamada "la búsqueda del atuendo perfecto" según ella nos teníamos que ver como tres diosas bajadas desde el mismo cielo pero a la vez sencilla ¿Qué mas quiere la loca esa? ¿Torta?...

-bueno chicas les explico el procedimiento de nuestro plan... vamos a cantar as tres vestidas de blanco representando la paz... y vamos a estar descalzas y...

-¡QUE! ¡ESTAS LOCA ALICE! ¡AQUÍ LAS VAMPIRAS SON USTEDES A MI SE ME VAN A CAER LOS DEDOS POR LA HIPOTERMIA!- definitivamente Alice necesita ayuda con un psicólogo y es muuuy urgente... ¿quería que me muriera por hipotermia antes de cantar la primera frase?

-esta bieeeeeen... tu llevaras unas sandalias mínimas y descubiertas...

-Alice déjame recordarte que no estamos en la playa ¡estamos en Forks!

-cállate Bella sino quieres cantar desnuda enfrente de la casa ¡y es mi ultima palabra mira que no estoy de humor!- ok... esa era su ultima palabra así que mejor me callo antes de que me hagan un makeover mientras duermo...

Luego de unas dos horas por fin encontramos los vestidos perfectos según los principios básicos de la moda (estoy hablando en idioma Alice no pregunten) terminamos las tres con vestidos blancos hasta el suelo... por lo menos no tendría que usar tacones con nuestros disfraces de diosas griegas... el de Rosalie era totalmente blanco _obviamente _era con un escote pronunciado, las tiras que sostenían el vestido tenían unos delicados broches dándole un toque clásico mientras que debajo del busto tenia aplicaciones en cristales, el de Alice era de un solo hombro y tenia una abertura en la pierna derecha mientras que en la cintura tenia otra abertura circular acentuando aun mas su cintura de abejita, y por supuesto el mío era el mas decente y el mas ¿abrigado? Ya que no querían que los dedos se me comenzaran a caer debido a la hipotermia Alice escogió un vestido para mi blanco igual que el de ellas, pero el mío cubría el pecho y tenia detalles en el cuello como debajo del busto, también tenia una abertura en la pierna como el de Alice, solo que el mío era por la pierna izquierda, y no podía faltar el escote en la espalda que estaba segura que me iba a congelar ¡por culpa del puto vestido! O por culpa de Alice... **(N/A: están en mi perfil) **

Luego vino la sesión de dolorosa y lacerante tortura al mejor estilo Cullen...peinaron mi cabello en un moño descuidado dejando caer algunos mechones sobre mi cara y alrededor de todo el peinado, Rosalie solo ondulo mas su cabello en la puntas y Alice fue la única que siempre se queda con su mismo peinado (pasaran los siglos y Alice seguirá llevando el pelo en puntas como el propio erizo de mar) terminamos de arreglarnos y maquillarnos y era la hora de la ejecución del plan. Partimos desde mi casa hasta la mansión de los Cullen, nos paramos en la entrada del jardín mientras Alice nos daba un micrófono a Rosalie y a mi... pulso play y comenzó a sonar _imagíname sin ti _de _Luis Fonsi... _los chicos salieron corriendo y cuando nos vieron sus rostros no tenían precio.... nos miraban de arriba abajo con la boca abierta... mientras Alice se adelantaba y cantaba la primera parte de la canción mirando directamente a Jasper...

**JasperPOV**

Mientras brillen las estrellas

Y los ríos corran hacia el mar

Hasta el día en que tu vuelvas

Se que no te dejare amar

Si escucharas mi lamento

Si me vieras, volverías

Ya he pagado un alto precio

Por el mal que yo te hacia...

Estaba con la boca abierta mi linda Alice estaba con un vestido blanco precioso mientras cantaba pidiéndome perdón y describiendo todo lo que había sentido durante las ultimas horas de agonía que había pasado sin ella... su voz sonaba por toda la casa, así que Salí a su encuentro mientras nos tomábamos de las manos y ella cantaba mirándome a los ojos, sin lugar a dudas era el mejor momento de mi existencia (solo comparado a cuando la vi por primera vez.... y también a la primera vez que le gane a Emmett en el juego de San Andreas.... olviden lo anterior)

**EdwardPOV **

Soy culpable ya lo se

Y estoy arrepentido te pido

Imagíname sin ti

Y regresaras a mi

Sabes que sin tu amor, nada soy

Que no podré sobrevivir

Imagíname sin ti

Cuando mires mi retrato

Si algo en ti queda de mi

Regresa, por favor

Imagíname sin ti

Dios ¿Cómo Bella me hacia esto? Ella camino hacia mi mientras mis pies se movían solos, es como si me tuviera bajo un transe y que con su dulce voz me atraía... me estaba pidiendo perdón... definitivamente Bella era lo mejor que pude haber encontrado en toda mi vida (o existencia) solo ella podía hacer algo así en verdad la amaba con todo mi ser... luego de que ella termino su parte de la canción nos besamos mientras Rosalie comenzaba a cantar...

**EmmettPOV**

Se ha borrado mi sonrisa

Y la lluvia no ha cesado

Si supieras como duele

El no tenerte aquí a mi lado

Soy culpable, ya lo se

(Ya lo se)

Y estoy arrepentido

Imagíname sin ti

Y regresaras a mi

Sabes que sin tu amor, nada soy

Que no podré sobrevivir

Imagíname sin ti

Cuando vi a las chicas me quede de piedra (bueno ya se que somos duros como una roca pero entiéndase mi expresión chicas) pero al ver a Rosalie me descongele.... estaba preciosa, toda una disa, no existía palabra que describiera tanta Belleza, mientras que con su voz de ángel cantaba una canción para pedirme perdón por lo que había hecho, y no necesito nada mas para que la perdonara en menos de un segundo... se acerco hasta mi y las tres comenzaron a cantar la parte final de la música...

Cuando mires mi retrato

Si algo en ti queda de mí

Regresa, por favor

Imagíname sin ti

Soy culpable, ya lo se

(Ya lo se)

Y estoy arrepentido

Te pido

Imagíname sin ti

Y regresaras a mi

Sabes que sin tu amor, nada soy

Que no podré sobrevivir

Imagíname sin ti

Cuando mires mi retrato

Si algo en ti queda de mí

Regresa, por favor

Imagíname, oh

Imagíname sin ti....

Todos besamos a las chicas cuando terminaron de cantar... yo ya había perdonado a mi Rosie Rose, todo había quedado en el pasado...

-¿me perdonas Emmie Bear?- ¡como adoraba que me dijera así! ¡Me sentía igual que un oso cariñosito! que cuando les aprietas el corazoncito dicen "¡te quiero!"

-claro que si mi Rosie Rose.... solo que ahora necesitas un castigo por ser una niña mala....- le dije con mi voz mas sensual

-mmm..... ¿y que castigo será ese mi osito lindo?...- adoraba a Rosalie de eso no había lugar a dudas y con ese vestido se veía sumamente hermosa...

-bueno el primer castigo es el que esta pasando por tu mente pervertida.... y el otro te lo diré después...- _¡ja! Podré amar a Rosalie pero los vampiros no olvidamos y aun le quedaba otro castigo por delante... ¡ayudarme con el musical!...._

**Les gusto? Lo odiaron? Que les pareció? Se aceptan sugerencias y quejas... pero en los review! Jajajajajaja! Hagamos un trato si llegamos a los cuarenta review actualizo que les parece? A mi me parece un buen trato así que aprieten el sexy botoncito que esta abajo y déjenme un lindo comentario con cariño de**

**Ana Cullen**


	6. Los Elegidos

**Como lo prometido es deuda yo dije que actualizaría cuando hubiera cuarenta reviews y hay 42! Muchísimas gracias! A todas las que me comentan les dedico el capi y en especial a unas cuantas amigas mías entre ellas a mi amiga pollito y a Sorita Wolfgirl (si encuentras algo extraño mas adelante me preguntas jajajajaja!) ahora si las dejo leer**

**Los Elegidos**

**EmmettPOV **

Como dije antes los vampiros no olvidamos, y yo jamás de los jamases iba a olvidar el baile caliente que hizo Rosalie con el perro delante de mi cara... ya la perdone obviamente porque amo con todo mi corazón a mi Rosie Rose y no puedo vivir sin ella ni un día ¡pero entiéndanme si ustedes hubieran visto eso también pensarían igual que yo! En fin mañana era lunes y debía poner la lista de los chicos que habían sido elegidos así que llame al resto de los chicos para que me ayudaran a escoger...._ aunque no me interesa lo que ellos dijeran, yo ya sabia quienes iban a estar en el musical y quienes no_...

-¡CHICOOOOOS! ¡QUIERO SUS CULOS VAMPIRICOS AQUÍ AHORA!- les grite aunque yo sabía que me escuchaban hasta la respiración pero no quiero que me vengan como Edward que una vez me dijo "es que no te escuche Emmett", Edward es el primer vampiro que sufre de sordera...

-ya llegamos Emmett- me dijo mi hermana de venganzas y bromas... o sea Alice

-bueno chicos como sabrán tengo que poner la lista de los elegidos mañana en la cartelera informativa así que les recomiendo que vayan abriendo sus bocas y comiencen a ayudarme....- les dije con una linda sonrisa mientras todos rodaban los ojos y me veían con cara de "no me da la gana de ayudarte porque no me interesa tu estúpido musical"

-y si no me ayudan pues aténganse a las consecuencias...- les dije en un tono de ultratumba y con una mueca burlona ¡jaja! Todos se miraron a las caras y creo que lo pensaron mejor porque Jasper intervino...

-mmm... esteeee.... yo creo que la principal de todos los que quedaron seria Ángela... ummm... ella lo hizo muy bien al igual que la tal Samantha....- mire a los demás quienes empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo ¡jaja! Como que están un poco asustados de que yo el súper sexy bombón exótico que esta hablando les haga algo ¡jaja! Así transcurrimos todo el día opinando y haciendo la dichosa lista de los integrantes de la obra y quienes serian los encargados de escenografía, limpieza, vestuario, maquillaje y los que harían la publicidad de la obra para el concurso.... a las cuatro de la mañana luego de muchas peleas y comentarios para nada agradables sobretodo entre Rosalie y Alice, la lista estaba lista (¡jaja! Que gracioso parecía que estuviéramos haciendo una lista de esas de fusilamiento) nos cambiamos de ropa y partimos a la escuela.... cuando llegue lo primero que hice fue pegar la lista, pero había un problema... ¡mi lista no se veía entre tantos papeles que había en la cartelera! Así que arranque los otros papeles y los lance a la basura y deje mi lista en el medio de todo ¡ahora si se ve!... me fui a clase de biología, pero como ya yo sabia todo eso no preste mucha atención, solo estaba esperando a que sonara el timbre que anunciaba el almuerzo para ver cuantos estaban pegados de la cartelera, y como si le hubiera estado rezando a todos los santos sonó la campana de salida, y cuando digo que Salí disparado no miento casi se me olvida que había humanos presentes ¡ups!

Y cuando llegue al pasillo donde estaba la cartelera, no solo estaba la cartelera, sino que estaba ¡toda el instituto también! Creo que hoy estaba solo el comedor... es que aun recordaba como por fin habíamos estado todos de acuerdo en quienes quedarían...

**Flash Back**

_-¡pues a mi no me gusto para nada la actuación de ese chico!- y aquí vamos otra vez... Rosalie no quiere prácticamente a nadie en la obra y Alice quiere aceptar a todo el mundo..._

_-¡el lo hizo muy bien Rosalie, lo que pasa es que como tu estabas mas ocupada viendo con cara de culpabilidad a Emmett!- ¡auch! Eso debió de haber dolido ¡jaja! Definitivamente Alice no le importaba soltarte la verdad en la cara sin anestesia..._

_-Alice Cullen estas pisando terreno peligroso...- siseo Rosalie mientras Alice le sacaba su pequeña lengua... a el paso que vamos la lista va a estar lista para el otro mes..._

_-¿chicas harían el favor de comportarse antes de que sea Emmett quien las queme?- ¡por fin Edward dice algo con sentido y me apoya! Es que ya estaba harto de las peleas entre esas dos...._

_-bueno volvamos al trabajo ¿que les parece la chica que hizo la coreografía de Jump? Creo que se llama Carolina Wolf...- lo único que no me gustaba de la chica era el apellido... me recordaba al episodio del strip-tease de Jacob..._

_-a mi también Emmett... a mi también- me dijo Edward con cara de entendimiento...- pero bailo excelente y debería de estar en el musical ¿Qué piensan ustedes chicos?_

_-¡Rosalie va a ser Moulin Rouge y punto! ¡¿o quieres que hagamos uno de Barbie girl en tu honor?!- y aquí vamos otra vez...._

_-¡mira Alice respétame! ¡yo solo opino que el vestuario de Moulin Rouge no me gusta!- díganme que Rosalie no acaba de decir eso... ahora si que Alice la iba a matar y yo no me meto en peleas de vampiras... la ultima vez mataron a mi pobre osito de felpa el señor Panda...._

_-¡ROSALIE HALE DEJAME RECORDARTE QUE LA QUE ESCOGE TU ROPA TODOS LOS DIAS SOY YO! ¡SI NO FUERA POR MI TE VESTIRIAS COMO LAS MUJERES DE LOS VIDEOS DE HIP HOP!- Alice ya le habían dado sus arranques de duendesitus enanitus mallitus asesinus (si chicas esa es una nueva enfermedad y nada mas la padece Alice) estaba montada encima de una silla mientras le gritaba a Rosalie como una esquizofrénica...._

_-....Y YO SOY EXCELENTE ESCOGIENDO ROPA CEREBRO DE NUEZ QUE NO TIENES SENTIDO DE LA MODA Y ERES....- yo creo que ya era hora de parar los gritos de Alice... y gracias al cielo Edward puede leer mentes porque Jasper estaba paralizado por todas las emociones que había en el ambiente..._

_-¡ya basta Alice cálmate!- Edward tenia agarrada a Alice por la cintura en un vano intento de que no le arrancara el cuello a Rosalie,¡hay que ver la fuerza que tiene Alice! Mientras pataleaba contra Edward quien se la traía hasta la computadora en donde estábamos haciendo la lista.... después de pasar toda la noche comparando e insultándonos cada cinco minutos la lista estaba lista y era la siguiente:_

_Lista de participantes que actuaran en el musical:_

_Ángela Webber _

_Ben Cheney_

_Samantha Lee_

_Carolina Wolf_

_Jacob Black_

_Seth Clearwater_

_Michelle Adams_

_Gaby Méndez_

_Roxanne Stevens_

_Ryan Adams (hermano de Mishelle)_

_Alessandra Di Iorio_

_Brian Simpson_

_Jasper Hale_

_Rosalie Hale_

_Edward Cullen_

_Alice Cullen_

_Isabella Swan _

_Encargado de Publicidad_

_Eric Yorkie_

_Personal de limpieza _

_Mike Newton _

_Jessica Stanley_

_Lauren Mallory_

_Tyler Crowley_

_Obviamente los nombres de mis hermanos los puse de último porque si ellos se llegaban a enterar literalmente me mandaban a Italia con los Volturi... pero aun seguía en pie "El Proyecto Bella" y tenía que meterla en el musical costara lo que me costara... ya que estaban las listas las imprimí y la escondí de la vista de los chicos aunque la verdad dudo que me notaran porque Edward sostenía Rosalie de la cintura mientras Jasper hacia lo mismo con Alice, las dos lanzaban patadas al aire y se gruñían cosas sobre diseñadores que la verdad no entendía ni papa..._

_-¡PERRA DESGRACIADA DONATELLA VERSACE ES UNA DE LAS MEJORES NO COMO TU!_

_-¡SUELTAME EDWARD CULLEN O EL GOLPE QUE LE VOY A DAR A BELLA CUANDO LA VEA LE VA A VOLTEAR LA CABEZA COMO A LA CARAJITA DEL EXORCISTA! ¡SUELTAMEEEE!_

_Bueno ya tenia las listas y eso era lo único importante... si ellas se mataban pues que Carlisle las ayudara ¡jaja!....._

**Fin de Flash Back**

Hay que buenos recuerdos... en fin solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los demás se enteraran de que los había incluido en mi musical... así que empecemos la cuenta regresiva... cinco... cuatro.... tres... dos... uno...

-¡EMMEEEEEEETT!- gritaron los cinco al mismo tiempo mientras todos gritaban a la vez cosas como "cabeza de alcornoque como se te ocurre hacerme esto" y "me las pagaras maldito cuando no te des cuenta ahí estaré para..." creo que ese fue de Jasper y otro que era "Emmett maldito sácame de esa lista en este mismo instante" además de el de "me matare me matare rematare"

-los que están en la lista están en la obra les guste o no... Si ya están ahí ni dios los podrá sacar del musical... y si hubieran prestado mas atención ayer habrían sabido que los metí en la obra así que no se quejen y miren a las culpables que son Rosalie y Alice....- como resultado todos se voltearon y prácticamente las mataron y las enterraron con la mirada

-esta bien es nuestra culpa pero no nos miren así...- dijo Alice con cara de becerrito recién nacido ¡jaja!

-¡ATENCIOOON! ¡para los chicos que quedaron felicitaciones los espero mañana en el aula de usos múltiples para explicarles de que va la obra! ¡los que hayan quedado en publicidad y limpieza....!- lo siento pero no pude evitar ver a Mike que tenia una cara de "yo no se ni como pasar un trapeador en el suelo"- comuníquense con mi hermana Alice la jefa de vestuario y escenografía así que nos vemos pronto...

Luego de eso partimos hacia el comedor y apenas divise a Ángela Salí disparado hacia su mesa...

-Ángela necesito tu ayuda y la de dos chicas mas ¿Cuáles me recomiendas?- le pregunte en un susurro rápido tratando de que mis hermanos y principalmente Bella no se dieran cuenta...

-si es para el musical pues te recomiendo a Carolina y a Alessandra las dos son muy buenas bailarinas...- ¡si! Ahora solo faltaba buscar a las otras dos chicas para comunicarles mi plan...

-llévame con ellas rápido Ángela... antes de que Bella se de cuenta

-sígueme Emmett- me dijo Ángela con una sonrisa y nos dirigimos a otras mesa que estaba cerca de una ventana

-Carol, Alessandra ¿pueden venir un segundo?- les dije con mas linda y sexy sonrisa haciendo que las dos se pararan y me siguieran a mi y a Ángela afuera de la cafetería

Cuando estuvimos fuera fui capaz de hablar...

-chicas tengo un plan y necesito que me ayuden...

**Espero que les haya gustado! Ya casi comienza el proyecto Bella así que estén atentas si quieren que alguna canción o lo que sea aparezca en la historia no duden dejarme sus sugerencias en los comentarios y espero llegar pronto a los 50 reviews! Ustedes quieren? Bueno yo si jajajajaja! nos leemos pronto con cariño de**

**Ana Cullen**


	7. Proyecto Bella The Beginning

**Volví volví volví volví! Jajajajajaja! Regrese con un nuevo capi del musical! Muchísimas gracias por todos sus review y sus comentarios la verdad es que me estimulan a seguir escribiendo! Sobretodo a las chicas que siguen mi historia desde el inicio! Y a las que apenas la estan comenzando a leer y ya la ponen en alerta y en favoritos! Bueno tengo un par de dedicatorias (si ya lo se ustedes dirán "esta tipa si da lata con las dedicatorias" pero es que es muy importante!) pero como quiero que lean y comenten pues la pongo al final así que disfruten el capi!**

"**Proyecto Bella"**

_**The Beginning**_

_(El comienzo)_

Luego de eso partimos hacia el comedor y apenas divise a Ángela Salí disparado hacia su mesa...

-Ángela necesito tu ayuda y la de dos chicas mas ¿Cuáles me recomiendas?- le pregunte en un susurro rápido tratando de que mis hermanos y principalmente Bella no se dieran cuenta...

-si es para el musical pues te recomiendo a Carolina y a Alessandra las dos son muy buenas bailarinas...- ¡si! Ahora solo faltaba buscar a las otras dos chicas para comunicarles mi plan...

-llévame con ellas rápido Ángela... antes de que Bella se de cuenta

-sígueme Emmett- me dijo Ángela con una sonrisa y nos dirigimos a otras mesa que estaba cerca de una ventana

-Carol, Alessandra ¿pueden venir un segundo?- les dije con mas linda y sexy sonrisa haciendo que las dos se pararan y me siguieran a mi y a Ángela afuera de la cafetería

Cuando estuvimos fuera fui capaz de hablar...

-chicas tengo un plan y necesito que me ayuden...- les dije rápidamente y tratando de hablar lo mas bajo posible para que no me oyeran ni el Blackberry ni el detector de mentiras (o sea Alice y Edward)...

-claro Emmett dinos de que se trata- dijo Carolina con una sonrisa...

-bueno el plan es el siguiente- hice una pausa y mire hacia atrás para saber si no había nadie que nos escuchara...

-necesito que me ayuden a convertir a Bella en la próxima Madonna...- hice una pausa esperando la ovación de "¡claro Emmett es pan comido!".... espere... ya habían pasado cuarenta segundos y ellas seguían con la misma mueca en la cara... y no sonaba ni una mosca solo se escuchaba el sonido de los grillos de fondo--- ¡¿ES QUE NUNCA VAN A ABRIR LA BOCA PARA DECIR ALGO?!

-¿Qué dicen chi...?- no me dejaron terminar de hablar porque las tres ya estaban llorando de la risa, Carol se estaba sosteniendo del hombro de Alessandra mientras que esta estaba doblada en dos con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, y Ángela estaba recostada d la pared sosteniéndose el estómago tratando de no caer al piso... la primera en medio calmarse fue Alessandra...

-Em... Emmett... ¡jaja!... ¿estas conciente de lo que acabas de decir?- me pregunto con cara de "amigo lo que acabas de decir es la peor cagada que he escuchado en toda mi vida"... así que comencé a hacer un recuento mental de los últimos tres minutos...

-Emmett ya para... el caso es que ¿quieres que Bella aprenda a bailar?- me pregunto Carol y yo solo asentí con la cabeza, mientras que ella veía primero a Alessandra y luego a Ángela y se echaban a reír las tres al mismo tiempo... ¿así que ellas creían que Bella no podía bailar? Pues yo les iba a demostrar que yo podía enseñar a Bella a bailar ¡yo solito! Así que me di media vuelta pero cuando iba a despegar el pie derecho del piso las tres gritaron...

-¡Emmett espera!- ¡ja! Ya sabia yo que mi actuación mártir les iba a callar las bocas....

-¡¿Qué chicas si ya esta claro que no me quieren ayudar?! – les dije con mi mejor rostro de osito panda en extinción, el único complemento que le faltaba a mi carita seria un letrero que diga "adóptame"

-claro que te queremos ayudar Emmett pero ten en cuenta que Bella es en extremo torpe incluso caminar para ella es un peligro- me dijo Ángela con cara de lastima... bueno y es que la verdad Ángela tiene razón, porque Bella debe tener alguna tuerca floja en el cerebro y es por eso que vive en el piso...

-yo se que Bella ama y adora el piso pero necesito que Bella aprenda a bailar chicas así que ¿están o no están conmigo? – les dije con mi rostro de ultimátum mientras ellas solo se miraron a las caras y asintieron al mismo tiempo ¡bingo ya las tengo en el proyecto!... ahora solo faltaba convencer a "el gato con botas Christian Dior" (Alice por supuesto... ella le gana al gato de Shrek con su cara de gato muerto de hambre...) que estoy mas que seguro que ya tuvo una señal divina... bueno, bueno una visión mía preguntándole si me podía ayudar a que Bella aprendiera a bailar.... Rosalie si es harina de otro costal, ella si va a ser mas difícil de convencer.... ¡pero yo tengo mis métodos de convencimiento! (chicas no pongan esas caras... que no es lo que están pensando... a métodos de convencimiento me refiero a arrodillarme y rogar que diga que si)...

-Bueno chicas ¡muchas gracias! Paso por ustedes hoy a las seis para ir a mi casa y asi planear con Rosalie y Alice como es que vamos a enseñar a Bella a bailar...

**AlicePOV**

Estábamos Edward, Bella, Jasper, Rosalie y yo sentados en nuestra mesa de siempre, mientras Bella comía como una caníbal, tenia toda la boca embarrada de salsa mientras que en la mano tenia un muslo de pollo que mordía como una salvaje, y todos en la mesa la veíamos con cara de asco (exceptuando a Edward que no importa como estuviera Bella igual la seguiría viendo con cara de adoración) ¡jaja! Jasper tenia una mueca indescifrable en la cara mientras veía como Bella actuaba como la propia cavernícola de las cavernas mientras se limpiaba la boca, con el dorso de la mano, Edward aun la seguía viendo con cara de cachorrito recién nacido, ¡es que la expresión de imbecil que tenía era impagable! Su barbilla estaba apoyada en las palmas de sus manos mientras observaba a Bella con amor infinito... ¡hay que ver que el amor pone a la gente cegata! ¡Porque parecía que Bella no hubiera comido nada en una semana!... y bueno ni hablar de Rosalie quien tenia cara de pararse en cualquier momento.... yo solo pude rogar al cielo que no se manchara la ropa ¡porque esas manchas de salsa no saldrían ni con cloro!... seguí pensando en algún quita manchas efectivo y tratando de borrar de mi mente la imagen de Bella comiendo como una bestia... cuando me llego una visión...

_-mmm... Alice necesito pedirte un gran favor- me decía Emmett con cara de "si no me ayudas juro por dios que moriré en este mismo instante"_

_-dime Emmett..._

_-es que necesito que me ayudes a enseñar a Bella a bailar... bueno de hecho las necesito a ti y a Rosalie..._

_-¡claro oso!... voy a comprar chucherías para Ángela, Alessandra y Carol, nos la vamos a pasar genial planeando el cronograma de baile que Bela va a tener que aprender...tranquilo que Bella de ahora en adelante será ¡Belladonna!_

Regrese de mi visión, y otra visión no tan agradable se volvió a materializar delante de mis ojos... Bella tragando como un animal.... gracias al cielo Edward aun estaba viendo embelesado a Bella, quien ya tenia la boca tan llena de comida que parecía que los cachetes le iban a explotar ¡dios cuanta comida le cabe! ¡Se parece a una escena de la peli _White Chicks_!

-¡Bella! ¡¿podrias dejar de comer como un animal?!- le grite mientras ella se volteaba a mirarme con la boca llena de pollo y papitas fritas ¡que asco dios si pudiera vomitar ya lo hubiera hecho!

-pedo Adice e que tedo mufa hamfre doy do fomi- ¡que ascoooooooo! ¡me cayo un pedazo de papita masticada aaaaaahhhhhh! Si de por si la comida es asquerosa para un vampiro imagínensela masticada... para las que no entendieron el spanglish mezclado con ruso y alemán de la mujer prehistórica ella quiso decir (den gracias a dios que les voy a traducir esto a pesar de que me estoy muriendo del asco) "pero Alice es que tengo mucha hambre hoy no comí"

-Bella yo se que tienes hambre ¡pero come como la gente civilizada!

-ya no aguanto Alice yo me voy...- dijo Rosalie mientras se iba a su próxima clase, y yo me pare a acompañarla y asi aprovechaba de buscar a Emmett y decirle ¡que contaba con mi total y absoluta ayuda!.... caminamos por el pasillo cuando vi a mi hermano oso....

-¡Emmett! ¡Me parece una excelente idea!- la cara de Rosalie tenia un perfecto digno de interrogación dibujado en ella.

-¡muchas gracias Tiffany!- ¡¿Tiffany?! Díganme que no me acaba de llamar como la novia de Chuky....

-Emmett mas te vale que te retractes de lo que acabas de decir si no quieres veer tu cabeza rodar...- le dije con la carita Anti-Alice (mi carita diabólica ¡claro!) esa carita que me la copie de la peli de la profecía ¡Damian estaría orgulloso de mi!

-cool... relax Alice... solo es una broma, no es necesario que aparte de la mirada gires la cabeza ¡jaja! Con la cara ya me asustaste lo suficiente...

-cállate Emmett que ahora tenemos cosas mas importantes por planear...

-me siento excluida de la conversación así que es mejor que empiecen a explicar de que coño están hablando...- intervino Rosalie ¡ups! Me había olvidado de ella...

-bueno muy sencillo Rose... nosotras, Ángela, Alessandra, Carol y Emmett vamos a enseñar a Bella a bailar...

-cuando te refieres a nosotras te refieres a...

-me refiero a ti y ami por supuesto Rose

-¡NO SEÑOR ESO SI QUE NO! ¡A MI ME SACAN DE ESO!

-Rosalie no te hagas la dura que igual vas a participar... y yo de ti iria entrando que esta vez tus truquitos no van a funcionar con el profesor de literatura...

Se fue refunfuñando hacia su clase sin nisiquiera mirar a Emmett...

**EmmettPOV**

Creo que metí la pata... estaba en literatura con Rosalie y por más que trataba de que volteara a verme, ella tenia la vista fija en el profesor, de tanto que lo miraba creo que lo prendería en fuego, porque sus ojos llameaban en ira contenida, _me espera una de las buenas..._

-Rosie amor... por favor dime algo no soporto este silencio- le dije cuando ya íbamos hacia el estacionamiento, acompañándola hacia su M3- Rose por fa...

-mira Emmett estoy molesta... estoy furiosa... porque yo no quiero tener que estar involucrada en este musical ¡no me da la gana!- _ya se me hacia raro que no hubiera levantado la voz...._- Rosalie...- le dije su nombre sin ningún diminutivo ¡es que ya estaba molesto como es posible que después del espectáculo que dio en las audiciones ni siquiera me apoyara! Ella se quedo en shock mientras me veía con los ojos mas abiertos que los de los lémures de la peli de Madagascar- déjame recordarte que estabas muy feliz de estar en el musical cuando Jacob se estaba quitando la ropa, así que atente a las consecuencias de tus actos... te amo Rosalie y lo sabes, pero por eso mismo es que aun no olvido lo que hiciste y lo mínimo que deberías hacer seria apoyarme ¿es que no confías en mi?- estaba dolido y molesto con Rosalie ¡como es posible que no me apoyara cuando yo estaba con ella en las buenas y las malas! ¡ya me tiene esta sacando de mis casillas! Asi que me prepare mentalmente para escuchar todos los gritos e insultos provenientes de Rosalie.

-tienes razón Emmett...-¿queeeeee? ¿Whaaaaaats? Esto no es lo que me esperaba ¡por fin Rosalie le baja un nivel a su orgullo! ¡Wiiiiiii! Estaba bailando conga por dentro mientras cantaba mi canción de la victoria _yo soy Emmett muy súper sexy y muy bonito e inteligente y lo logre, lo logreeee uh, uh, uh..._

-vamos a casa mi Emmie Bear- me dijo mi Rosie Rose

-cielo adelántate tu que tengo que recoger a Ángela y a las chicas... que ellas no saben en donde queda la mansión del Conde Drácula...- le dije con una sonrisa mientras ella reía suavemente. Me subí a mi Jeep y maneje a casa de Ángela, cuando llegue ahí estaban las tres esperándome, así que baje la ventana y les grite...

-¡MIS BAILARINAS ESTRELLAS! ¡SUBANSE A LA MAQUINA DE LA PACHANGA QUE NOS QUEDA UN LARGO CAMINO POR DELANTE!- ellas solo rieron con todas sus ganas mientras corrían hacia el Jeep, solo que cuando iban a mitad de camino Alessandra resbalo y se trajo con ella a Carol y las dos cayeron al suelo ¡jaja! Alessandra estaba mas roja que la nariz de Rudolf, se levantaron del suelo y subieron a la parte trasera del carro mientras que Ángela se sentó en el del copiloto a mi lado, así que decidí hacer el viaje mas ameno y divertido ¡a mi propio estilo!

-chicas es como casi una hora de camino hasta mi casa ¿quieren escuchar música?

-¡claro! ¿Qué música tienes?- me preguntaron las chicas

-¿Qué tal si revivimos viejos tiempos?- así que saque un cd mp3 que yo mismo había hecho, tenia desde aqua hasta Michael Jackson... lo puse en el reproductor de la camioneta y _ you rock my World _de _Michael Jackson _comenzó a sonar

-¡me encanta esa cancion!- dijo Alessandra mientras ella y yo empezamos a corear la cancion, y a hacer los movimientos de Michael estilo Thriller...

Ho...oh...

My life will never be the same

'Cause girl, you came and changed

The way I walk

The way I talk

I cannot explain the things I feel for you

But girl, you know it's true

Stay with me, fulfill my dreams

And I'll be all you'll need

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, feels so right (Girl)

I've searched for the perfect love all my life (All my life)

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, feels like I (Like I)

Have finally found her perfect love is mine (See, I finally found, come on, girl)

my world you know you did

And everything I own I give (You rocked my world)

There is love you'll need to find

The one that you call mine (You rocked my world)

my world you know you did (Girl)

And everything I own I give (I want you, girl)

There is love you'll need to find

The one that you call mine (You rocked my world)

some time I knew that love would bring

This happiness to me

I tried to keep my sanity

I waited patiently

Girl, you know it seems

My life is so complete

our love that's true because of you

are doing what you do

Oh, oh, oh, oh, who'd think that I (Oh)

Have finally found the perfect love I searched for all

my life (Searched for all my life)

Oh, oh, oh, oh, who'd think I'd find

(Whoa...oh...oh...)

Such a perfect love that's awesomely so right (Whoa, girl)

En el coro ya todos estábamos gritando e imitando los ¡AU! De Michel, cuando termino esta, empezó mi favorita después de Thriller, ¡_Smooth criminal! _ Y comencé a mover mi cuello como en el video mientras ponía mi cara de chico malo y las chicas me imitaban ¡estabamos pasandola en grande!

As He Came Into The Window

It Was The Sound Of A

Crescendo

He Came Into Her Apartment

He Left The Bloodstains On

The Carpet

She Ran Underneath The Table

He Could See She Was Unable

So She Ran Into The Bedroom

She Was Struck Down, It Was

Her Doom

Annie Are You Ok

So, Annie Are You Ok

Are You Ok, Annie

Annie Are You Ok

So, Annie Are You Ok

Are You Ok, Annie

Annie Are You Ok

So, Annie Are You Ok

Are You Ok, Annie

Annie Are You Ok

So, Annie Are You Ok, Are You Ok, Annie

(Annie Are You Ok)

(Will You Tell Us That You're Ok)

(There's A Sign In The Window)

(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)

(He Came Into Your Apartment)

(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)

(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)

(You Were Struck Down)

(It Was Your Doom)

Las chicas aplaudían al ritmo de la música mientras yo hacia la voz de Michael ellas eran el coro...

-¡You've Been Hit By, You've Been Hit By A Smooth Criminal!- gritamos todos al mismo tiempo ¡guao creo que Ángela se va a quedar sin aire porque ya esta rojita! ¡jaja!

-¡I DON´T KNOW, I DON´T KNOW! ¡UUU! ¡AU!- prepárate mansión Cullen por que aquí llega el rey de la pachanga ¡jaja! (o sea yo lindas chicas)

-oye Emmett ¿tienes _dani California _de _red hot chili Peppers? _– pregunto Alessandra y por supuesto solo había una sola respuesta para esa pregunta...

-¡claro que si! – y la puse... por lo tanto las chicas casi estaban rasgandose las cuerdas vocales

Gettin' born in the state of Mississippi

Poppa was a copper and her momma was a hippie

In Alabama she was swinging hammer

Price you gotta pay when you break the panorama

She never knew that there was anything more than poor

What in the world does your company take me for?

Black bandana, sweet Louisiana

Robbin' on a bank in the state of Indiana

She's a runner, rebel and a stunner

On her merry way saying baby what you gonna

Lookin' down the barrel of a hot metal .45

Just another way to survive...

Cuando venia la parte del coro todos nos vimos la cara y comenzamos a gritar mas alto mientras yo usaba de batería el volante, Ángela hacia como si tocara la guitarra eléctrica, y Alessandra y Carol estaban moviendo la cabeza como rockeras mientras cantábamos el coro a un volumen insospechado...

California rest in peace

Simultaneous release

California show your teeth

She's my priestess, I'm your priest

Yeah, yeah

She's a lover, baby and a fighter

Should've seen her coming when it got a little brighter

With a name like Dani California

Day was gonna come when I was gonna mourn ya

A little loaded she was stealing another breath

I love my baby to death

La estábamos pasando en grande... yo cantaba y ellas hacían los coros, en el asiento trasero Carol y Alessandra tenían sus espaldas pegadas mientras hacían un solo de guitarra imaginario... cuando finalizo la canción empezó mi canción favorita en todo el mundo ¡BARBIE GIRL DE AQUA!

Hiya Barbie

Hi Ken!

You wanna go for a ride?

Sure, Ken!

Jump in!

Ha ha ha ha

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

Yo era Ken y las chicas eran Barbie, y cuando yo cantaba miraba sexy por el retrovisor observando a Carol y a Alessandra logrando que las dos chicas se sonrojaran y yo comenzara a burlarme de los tomatitos que tenia en el asiento trasero ¡jaja!

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Ella se estaban burlando de Barbie mientras se enrollaban mechones de cabello en los dedos y hablaban con una voz súper aguda ¡jaja!

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh

Luego de esa vino _Bumble bees, _¡hoy era uno de los mejores días de mi vida!Por fin conocía a alguien a parte de Alice que le gustara cantar conmigo...

Bumble bee, bump into me

I am in for pollination

Bumble bee, take what you see

I'm in need for your donation

I can't wait for your invasion

Be my love

Cause I'm a single flower, feeling free

Blooming now

Take me honey, be my favorite bee

Hey Rose I'm ready again

I've got my radar tuned in on you baby

I'm all set and ready to land

I'm the bomb , here I come

Getting ready for a wham bam

-¡vamos entrenen esas cuerdas vocales para el musical!- les dije mientras ellas aplaudían al ritmo de la música mientras cantaba con mi voz mas grave y hacia pasos dignos de un _village people... _cuando termino otra melodia lleno el aire... era una cancion que tenia años sin escuchar... _mmm bop de los hermanos Hanson..._

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!- gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo dejándome sordo temporalmente ¡mierda le ganaron a Alice!

-¡tenia años sin escuchar esa canción!- decía Ángela con cara de niñito chiquito en navidad

La melodia seguia y nosotros moviamos la cabeza al ritmo de la musica

Oh oh oh oh oh

Yeah

You have so many relationships in this life

Only one or two will last

You go through all the pain and strife

Then you turn your back and they're gone so fast

Oh yeah

And they're gone so fast, yeah

Oh

So hold on the ones who really care

In the end they'll be the only ones there

And when you get old and start losing your hair

Tell me who will still care

Can you tell me who will still care?

Oh care

Mmmbop, ba duba dop

Ba du bop, ba duba dop

Ba du bop, ba duba dop

Ba du

Yeah

Mmmbop, ba duba dop

Ba du bop, Ba du dop

Ba du bop, Ba du dop

Ba du

Yeah

-vamos a la derecha a la izquierda...- les dije mientras movía mi cabeza a la derecha y lego a la izquierda y después usaba el volante como disco de DJ... luego de pasar nuestro derrape al mejor estilo Hanson empezó _ everybody dance now de C&C Music Factory, _ nos miramos todos y comenzamos a gritar como niñitas de cinco años igual a la voz de la canción

Everybody Dance now ...

Everybody Dance now ...

Give me the music

Give me the music

Everybody Dance now ...

Everybody Dance now ...

Yeah ... Yeah ... Yeah

Everybody Dance now ...

Yeah ... Yeah ... Yeah

Everybody Dance now ...

Todos cantábamos súper agudo mientras yo hacia las voces profundas (porque si ellas hacían esas voces creo que se parecerían a Jasper cuando Alice lo disfraza de mujer ¡jaja!) seguimos cantando y yo empecé mi baile memorable ¡hacia como si nalgueara el volante!

-¡dale Emmett! ¡dale Emmett! ¡dale Emmett! ¡Muévelo Emmett! ¡Uuuuuu!- las chicas hacían una buena barra mientras yo bailaba en el asiento (por supuesto yo soy un excelente conductor)

-¡una bulla las mujeres!- grite mientras ellas casi parten los vidrios del carro... _aunque si no se han roto por los bajos mucho menos por la voz de las chicas..._

-¡ahora una canción para las chicas!- dije pulsando el botón para la siguiente canción, y mis oídos vampiricos casi se agrietan por el grito que vino cuando sonó la primera nota de _man! I feel like a woman! _

I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright

Gonna let it all hang out

Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice

Yeah, I wanna scream and shout

No inhibitions-make no conditions

Get a little outta line

I ain't gonna act politically correct

I only wanna have a good time

The best thing about being a woman

Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady

Men's shirts-short skirts

Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style

Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction

Color my hair-do what I dare

Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel

Man! I feel like a woman!

Cada una saco algo de sus bolsos ¡¿Cuántas cosas puede guardar una mujer en una cartera?! Carol saco un cepillo para el cabello, Alessandra saco un brillo labial y Ángela saco una botella de agua y todas ponían sus mas sexys miradas ¡genial esta es una excelente practica para Moulin Rouge!

-¡ahora damas y caballeros una canción... que va a cantar nuestra linda Carol Wolf dedicada a todos los pasajeros del auto!- pulse play y _ you can leave you´re hat on _(por supuesto esa es la canción del perro)

Baby

take off your coat

real slow.

Take off your shoes

I'U. take off your shoes.

Baby

take off your dress

yes yes yes.

You can leave your hat on –

You can leave your hat on –

You can leave your hat on.

Go on over there

turn on the light

no all the lights.

La chica tenia muy buena voz y la verdad que estoy mas que seguro que gracias a ella y a los otros seleccionados, ¡la obra será todo un éxito! (y claro también será un éxito porque soy yo quien la estoy dirigiendo ¡jaja!) Carol cantaba la canción viendo hacia el retrovisor, mientras los dos bromeábamos y yo le guiñaba un ojo y le lanzaba un beso por el espejo, mientras las tres se reían o mas bien se burlaban de mi porque yo quería hacer mis mejores movimientos de striper ¡pero no podía! _Cochino volante que no me dejas bailar... ¡pero no crean que el perro es mejor que yo! Lo que pasa es que el no tenia un volante atravesado en su camino ¡pero yo soy mucho mas sexy que el! ¡Jum!_... por supuesto mi presentación no logro superar la del perro ¡pero era porque estaba manejando! Pero dejen no se preocupen... nada mas espérense a que me baje del Jeep para que ustedes vean quien es un verdadero striper en acción...

-¡démosle un aplauso a Carooool Woooolf! – dije con mi mejor voz de anfitrion de reality show... y el aire se lleno de una cancion que había olvidado por completo ¡_bootylicius! De destiny´s Child..._

-¡ahora con ustedes damas y caballeros les presento directamente desde Forks, Washington mas específicamente en la mitad de la carretera lluviosa! ¡a la nuevas Destiny´s Child!- las chicas empezaron a reir mientras que Angela era Beyonce, Carol era Kelly y Alessandra era Michelle, las tres daban sus mejores notas, claro obviamente yo era su unico bailarin... _definitivamente esta cancion tiene que ir a el repertorio de musica para que Bella aprenda a bailar..._

Kelly

Can you handle this

Michelle

Can you handle this

Beyonce

Can you handle this

I don't think they can handle this whoooo

Better move

Cause we've arrived

Lookin' sexy

Lookin' fly

Baddest chick

Chick inside

Dj

Jam tonight

Spotted me

A tender thang

There you are

Come on baby

Don't you wanna

Dance with me

Can you handle

Handle me

You gotta do much better

If you're gonna dance with me tonight

You gotta work your jelly

If you're gonna dance with me tonight

Read my lips carefully, if you like what you see

Move, groove, prove you can hang with me

By the looks I got you shook up and scared of me

Buckle your seatbelt, it's time for takeoff

I don't think you're ready for this jelly

I don't think you're ready for this jelly

I don't think you're ready for this

'cause my body's too bootylicious for ya babe

I don't think you're ready for this jelly

I don't think you're ready for this jelly

I don't think you're ready for this

'cause my body's too bootylicious for ya babe

Baby can you handle this

Baby can you handle this

Baby can you handle this

I don't think you can handle this

Entre risas, bromas y muchas coreografías improvisadas llegamos a la casa (o como mucho le dicen "la gran y escondida mansión de los Cullen" ¡ja! Si ellos supieran..)

-wow... con razón todo el mundo dice que ustedes son millonarios- dijo Alessandra ¡jaja! _Si ella supiera.... _

-bueno Damas ¡hemos llegado a nuestra humilde morada!...

-¡si tan humilde como el M3, el volvo y el Jeep!- dijo Carol y la verdad que el tono sarcástico me hizo mucha gracia así que comencé a reírme con todas mis ganas... caminaos hacia la casa y cuando traspase la puerta supe que el "Proyecto Bella" había comenzado...

**Les gusto? No les gusto? Pues nunca lo voy a saber si no le dan al sexy botón verde... bueno como dije arriba de hecho súper arriba porque este capi es largo... la canción de bootylicius me la recomendó una chica en un review y pues le dedico el capi firmo como monse así que si aun sigues mi historia pues hazme saber que eres tu XD jajajaja!... a Sorita Wolfgirl que estoy mas que segura que en vez de estar aquí y en el ahora te remontaste al strip-tease de jake jajajajajaja! No importa te tengo una sorpresa mas adelante espero que te haya gustado! A btvs22 haz leido mis historias desde antes del musical y te lo agradezco muchisimo y disculpa por no haber logrado subir antes del jueves pero es que a toda la ciudad nos dejaron sin luz :( jajajaja! Ok ahora si me cayo y las dejo para que me pongan un lindo comentario lleguemos a los 70 chicas! Con cariño de**

**Ana Cullen**


	8. Primeras Impresiones

**Aquí les traigo el nuevo capi del musical... no es tan largo quedan advertidas pero espero que les guste!... muchisimas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Y por favor las chicas de Chile que me comentan... reportense! Indi Cullen y javi-009... haganme saber que estan bien! Al igual que todas las chicas chilenas que me comentan... bueno el capi va dedicado para ustedes espero y lo disfruten!**

**No hay segunda oportunidad para una primera impresión**

**EmmettPOV**

Estaba conciente que desde el primer momento en que atravesara el marco de la puerta el "proyecto Bella" había comenzado...

--¡AAAAAALIICEEEE!- le grite a Tiffany para que bajara... obviamente esto era mera actuación, ella me podía oír aunque lo susurrara por eso siempre digo y mantengo ¡los vampiros somos geniales!

-Emmett deja la gritadera que te puedo oír perfectamente...- dijo Alice bajando las escaleras con aire de diseñadora de modas mientras veía a las chicas de arriba abajo mientras las escaneaba con la mirada ¡mas le vale que no diga nada porque sino la mando al mismo infierno así se me atraviese gasparin en el camino! Alessandra y Carol no pasaron desapercibido el examen que les hacia mi hermana con la mirada analizando sus ropas... _por favor dios yo se que no rezo y soy mas ateo que la palabra ¡pero por favor séllale la boca a Alice!_

**AlicePOV**

Emmett me llamo desde la planta baja con su voz más potente ¡como si yo no lo fuera a escuchar! Así que me di toda mi bomba y mi postin y baje como la gran diseñadora de modas que era (¡ja! Si ustedes supieran cuantos vestidos míos hay en las pasarelas de Milán bajo otros nombres) y al llegar a las escaleras lo primero que vi fueron a las chicas que recluto Emmett para su "Proyecto Bella" y la verdad es que... ¡por primera vez en la vida Emmett no metió la pata escogiendo!... las chicas eran realmente lindas y se vestían bien que es lo mas importante... Carol llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados con unos converse negros y una blusa roja de un tono brillante con botones y su cabello lucia al natural en unos rizos castaños, ¡la verdad es que estaba muy linda! _Espero que le guste ir de compras... _ Alessandra es... ¡muy alta! _O yo soy muy enana... _ llevaba otro estilo diferente ella tenia puestos unos jeans medio desgastados y botas negras de cuero con tacón aguja con una camiseta negra sin mangas con el logo de _Mack Trucks _ _a Rosalie ya le cae bien de seguro... _ y tenia encima una chaqueta roja sangre con el emblema de la Ferrari en la espalda ¡a la chica le encantan los autos por lo que veo! Ella llevaba el cabello liso y castaño en la raíz pero muy ondulado en las puntas, tiene un estilo bien particular esa chica pero definitivamente ¡me quedo con Carol!...

**RosaliePOV **

Llegue a la sala después de haber escuchado los gritos de Emmett... ¡que se escucharon hasta en el garaje! ¡Casi me deja sorda!... cuando llegue a la sala vi a las chicas que había seleccionado Emmett para el "Proyecto Bella" y la verdad es que... ¡yo quiero esa chaqueta Ferrari! _Espero que le gusten los autos... _ y cuando se dio la vuelta ¡me agrado mas todavía! Tenia una camiseta con el logo de _Mack Trucks _ ¡por fiiiiiin conozco a una chica que le gusten los autos y que no tenga pinta de marimacho! Después de haber pasado mi frenesí con una de las mejores marcas de carros en todo el mundo (por supuesto me refiero a los Ferrari) vi a la otra chica que no tengo idea aun de cómo se llama... ¡pero ese color rojo estaba espectacular! _¿Será que si le pido esa blusa me la presta? Mas tarde le pregunto... _

-bueno chicas déjenme presentarles a Carol- dijo Emmett señalando con un gesto de la mano a la chica de la blusa rojo espectacular (si entérense de que acabo de crear un nuevo tono del color rojo)

-y a Alessandra...- ¡nos vamos a divertir mucho! _¿y si le enseño mi M3 y le consulto a ella para ver que opina del cambio de rines?... ¡esto va a ser genial!... Carol prepara esos pies porque nos vamos de compras ya le estoy viendo la cara a Alice y esta a punto de preguntárselo y..._

-Carol ¿te gusta ir de compras?- le dijo Alice a Carol ¡cuando no! Ya me había sorprendido que no hubiera dicho nada... pero así es Alice... tenia una cara de maniaca lo único que le faltaba era un tic en el ojo como complemento para su cara de loca pero como ella es vampiro obviamente no le dan tics de ningún tipo...

-¡claro que me gusta ir de compras Alice!- ¡jajajaja! Carol acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte bebe... ¡jajajaja!

-¡siiiiii! ¡Nos vamos a divertir un montón! ¡Ya veras! Podemos ir a...

-Alice haznos un favor... ¡CALLATE!- interrumpió Emmett al ver que Alice estaba a punto de salir corriendo a buscar las llaves de su porshe- tenemos mucho trabajo por delante y este no es momento de ir a comprar o ir a meterse debajo de un carro...- dijo viéndome a mi _¡maldito! ¡ya te quedaste sin sexo por una semana!_ Cuando me di cuenta de que a Alessandra se le había iluminado la cara... por lo tanto espere que en algun momento se le saliera una preg....

-¡¿te gustan los autos?!

-¡me encantan! ¿Qué tipo de auto te gusta a ti?- le pregunte a Alessandra ¡que bueno de seguro podríamos arreglar el volvo de Edward!

- me encantan los carros rústicos a decir verdad aunque los deportivos siempre van a tener clase y eso no lo cambia nadie... por cierto el Jeep de Emmett es precioso ¿lo haz puesto tunning tu?- obvio que si... si dejara a Emmett acercarse a su propio Jeep para arreglarlo lo volvería mierda...

- si yo misma agregue las luces de neon y los bajos...- dije con una sonrisa mientras ella me escuchaba atenta- ¿y que tipo de auto tienes tu?- por el tamaño del motor se sabe la actitud y la personalidad de alguien ¡siempre lo he dicho!....

-pues yo tengo dos autos y una moto... mi padre es el dueño de un concesionario y pues tengo una Bimota SB8R negra... tengo un Audi R8 Spider... y una Hummer H2 del 2009...- que buen gusto...

- ¡CHICAS! Harían el favor de dejar de hablar de carros y concentrarnos en...- en eso se oyó la voz de soprano de Alice que hasta el momento no se había oído..

-siempre he pensado que Channel es una de las mejores marcas pero últimamente la ultima colección de otoño no me gusto mucho y...- ¡jaja! Carol estaba escuchando lo que decía Alice hasta que Emmett pego un grito que de seguro lo escucharon hasta en el bosque

-¡ALICE! ¡DEJA DE DISTRAER A CAROL Y ROSALIE DEJA EN PAZ A ALESSANDRA TENEMOS TRABAJO QUE HACER DESPUES SE CONOCEN!-¡que carácter y después dicen que soy yo!

**EmmettPOV**

¡DIOS QUE HE HECHO PARA MERECER ESTO! Una hermana psicópata por las compras que cuando encuentra a alguien que le guste entrar a un centro comercial se vuelve loca, y una esposa fanática de los autos que vive todo el día metida debajo del capo del carro _aunque se veía muy sexy inclinada sobre el motor_ ¡pero ese no era el caso!

-¡por favor chicas muévanse a ayudarme antes de que llegue Edward!- les dije casi arrodillándome y pidiendo clemencia para estas ingratas de la moda y los autos... ¡es que si no hago esto nadie me toma en cuenta!

-esta bien Emmett manos a la obra... ¿Qué tal si vemos mtv y de ahí sacamos algunas ideas? Y...- decía Ángela pero yo la interrumpí porque no me agradaba esa idea...

-no esa idea no me gusta... mejor proponemos diferentes estilos de baile y luego escogemos las canciones ¿que les parece?-propuse yo o sea el ser mas inteligente y sexy de todo el planeta...- ok ¿que sugieren?

-mmm... yo creo que debería aprender a bailar pop... así estilo _me against the music _ de Britney Spears- dijo Alessandra... y la verdad es queeee... redoblantes por favor.... ¡me agrado esa idea!

-muy buena idea yo pensé en las siguientes canciones- dije mientras sacaba una lista y me aclaraba la garganta- de Beyonce _Baby Boy, Naughty Girl, Bootylicius- _ mire a las chicas quienes se comenzaron a reír recordando viejos momentos hace cinco minutos cuando veníamos en camino a casa.... _que buenos tiempos aquellos... _

Pues yo creo que también deberíamos incluir bailes latinos ¿Qué les parece?- dijo Carol

-me parece una buena idea sobretodo el tango ya que ese baile aparecerá en el musical por ser moulin rouge- aporto mi Rosie Rose

-y por supuesto no pueden faltar unas buenas clases de strip-tease- claro cuando no... Ese comentario fue de la diabla satanasa por supuesto la siempre amada por todos... Alice Cullen de Halegay ¡jaja!

-¡en eso estoy de acuerdo!- grito Rosalie... bueno si ella ve esas clases también yo no me molesto... mi osita tiene futuro como teibolera ¡jajajaja!

-bueno bueno chicas, seriedad con el asunto- alguien tenia que poner orden entre esta manada de leonas ¡y yo soy Simba! Así que todos me tienen que obedecer ¡Jum!-entonces ya tenemos Tango, Pop... yo sugiero salsa y merengue... bailes latinos en si esos están muy llenos de ritmo...

Luego de cinco horas de peleas y desacuerdos (de parte Alice y Rosalie nada mas, porque Ángela, Carol y Alessandra se las quedaban viendo como si estuvieran observando un espectáculo de algún circo... que vergüenza...) al final todos nos decidimos por lo siguiente...

Tango: Música

El tango de Roxanne

Por una cabeza

La comparsita

Assassin´s tango (me encanto Sr. Y Sra. Smith ¡jaja!)

Pop: Musica

Adam Lambert – For you Entertainment

Beyonce – single Ladies, Baby Boy, Bootylicius, Survivor, Naugthy Girl

Britney Spears - Me against the music, I´m slave 4 you, Crazy, Like a Virgin feat Madonna y Christina Aguilera

Nelly Furtado - Promiscuos Girl, Meneater

Justin Timberlake – Sexy Back, Señorita, My love

Madonna - 4 minutes, Jump, Sorry (¡ja! Ya quiero ver a Bella haciendo los pasos de yoga de madonna)

Salsa, bachata y Merengue: variado aun sin decidir (¡pero es que ellas no se ponen de acuerdo!)

Bueno ya tenemos lo principal ahora solo falta secuestrar y drogar a Bella porque si creen que esto va a ser fácil están muy pero muy equivocadas mis lindas fans...

-ok chicas como proponen convencer a Bella de que venga a casa y aprenda porque creanme que ella es muy testaruda....

-si Emmett eso ya lo sabemos todas lo importante aquí es que Edward no se entere antes de tiempo y...- decía Rosalie hasta que....

-¿de que es de lo que no me tengo que enterar antes de tiempo Rosalie Hale?- _¡mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda!.... ¡me jodi! ¡Ya soy cenizas de vampiro! ¡¿Y a hora que coño hago para que Edward no se entere?!..._

**Les gusto? Lo aborrecieron? Pues háganmelo saber! Si tienen alguna sugerencia o quieren que algo aparezca en algún capi déjenme un lindo review en el ultra sexy botón verde! Por cierto chicas estoy haciendo un blog enteramente de Emmett que les parece la idea? Les gustaría que algunas de sus historias sobre el sexy osito se publicara? Bueno si quieren comunicarse conmigo les dejo mi MSN que es anabea 2 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com todo pegadito ustedes saben como es fanfiction bueno las dejo y nos leemos pronto con cariño de**

**Ana Cullen**


	9. Reacciones Inesperadas

**Nuevo capi!!!!! Me he tardado una eternidad pero es que estuve haciendo muchas cosas para entrar a la universidad les pido una disculpa por eso... muchísimas gracias chicas por sus comentarios ya llegamos a los ochenta review!!!! Nunca creí que esta historia la fuera a leer alguien y sin embargo aquí están todas ustedes muchas gracias! Bueno las voy a fastidiar un poco mas porque no se si recuerdan pero al inicio de esta historia yo hable de unas carteras muy famosas... voy a subir un one shoot paralelo al musical donde les cuento el asunto de las carteras en fin les voy a dar unos títulos y díganme cual les gusta mas!**

**-Alice es sinónimo de venganza**

**-Recuerdos y Carteras**

**-¡Nunca te metas con mis compras!**

**Si alguna tiene un titulo mejor o le gusta alguno de estos déjenme un lindo review! Ahora si las dejo leer el capi no es muy largo por falta de tiempo así que espero que me disculpen eso! Que lo disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: la historia y las locuras que dice son totalmente mías, exceptuando los personajes que son de la imaginación de Stephanie Meyer (si yo hubiera sido la creadora primero no estaría escribiendo por aquí y segundo estaría acosando a Kellan Lutz jajajaja!)**

**Reacciones Inesperadas**

-¿de que es de lo que no me tengo que enterar antes de tiempo Rosalie Hale?- _¡mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda!.... ¡me jodi! ¡Ya soy cenizas de vampiro! ¡¿Y a hora que coño hago para que Edward no se entere?!..._

-respóndeme Rosalie Hale de Cullen...- dijo Edward con una cara de "desgraciado si crees que no me he enterado estas muy equivocado"

-na... na-na... nada Edward Emmett te va a explicar mejor... ¿Verdad Emmie Bear?- claro como siempre le echan el muerto al mas pendejo... _¿y ahora que le digo? ¡Dios mándame una señal que Edward no se puede enterar de los planes que tenemos para que Bella aprenda a bailar!..._- en eso el semblante de Edward cambio por uno de burla total ¡¿ven?! Por eso es que yo digo que Edward es bipolar...

-ustedes pretenden... ustedes quieren... ya va que estoy impresionado... ¿ustedes quieren que Bella aprenda a bailar?- _¡¿Cómo se entero?!_- Emmett hay que ver que tu eres idiota... puedo leer mentes genio....- _¡ups! Como que eso se me había olvidado...- _si yo también pienso lo mismo aunque tú eres idiota desde antes de que te transformaran así que no me sorprende nada de lo que digas- _¿Quién te crees gran lector de mentes? _ _¿David Copperfield?_- idiota David Copperfield es el mago que desapareció la estatua de la libertad... el no lee mentes- _¡hay si cerebrito! ¡Cuidado que aquí llega Edward Houdini!_- imbecil... Houdini era otro mago.... – _bueno ¡esta bieeen! Tú eres ¡Edward el gran lector de mentes!_

-¿de que coño están hablando?- dijo Carol al notar que todos las habíamos excluido de la conversación productiva entre mi hermano y yo ¡mierda se me había olvidado que ellas no saben que nosotros somos vampiros! Creo que Edward se percato de eso porque puso su voz "seductora"

-no las estamos excluyendo Carolina solo... estoy preguntando que es lo que están haciendo y pues... pues...- ¡_jaja! Edward se te tranco el serrucho amigo ¡no sabes que decir! Uuuu lero lero Edward tiene pelo lero... ¿Qué coño acabo de decir?_- solo le estoy recordando unas cosas nada mas...- finalizo Edward de muy mala manera, aunque marcando aun mas su tono hipnótico y para sorpresa de todos los presentes Carol lo miraba con cara de "porque usas ese tono de voz conmigo ¡tu no eres sexy!" y creo que el también se dio cuenta porque cerro la boca y me volvió a mirara mi...

-explíquenme mejor esto... ¿ustedes quieren que Bella aprenda a bailar?- _ ¿Edward no se supone que lees mentes? _Le dije en son de burla para ver que decía... si no lo conociera mejor juraría que el no me había escuchado... así que Alice le contesto

-bueno Edward veras, nosotros queremos que Bella participe en el musical y demostrarle al director que nosotros somos capaces de lograr ese milagro de la naturaleza...- dijo Alice con una sonrisa mientras le explicaba a Edward todo como si le estuviera hablando del clima ¡jaja! Así es ella... pero para lo que no estaba preparado era para la respuesta de Edward...

-allá ustedes... eso si quiero a Bella intacta sin ningún rasguño, cortada, moretón o fractura ¿les quedo claro?- _¡ja! Edward esta pidiendo imposibles... _el medio una mirada fea como diciéndome "maldito si le haces algo a Bella de ti no quedaran ni la cenizas"

-¡palabra de niño explorador!- _pero igual no te prometo nada... _ le dije en mi mente el solo siseo por lo bajo dándome una mirada asesina...

-¡bueno chicas y un solo chico manos a la obra!- dijo Rosalie sonriendo exageradamente... hayyyy Rosalie Hale estas metida en una grande.... pero decidí pasarlo por alto... ahora mas importante era convencer a Bella, así que nos montamos todos en mi jeep y partimos hacia la casa de Bella.

-¿Cómo creen ustedes que Bella reaccione?- dijo Ángela muy pensativa, y la verdad es que... no sabíamos como decirle a Bella y pareciera que a Alice por primera vez en toda su existencia se le había ido la señal como si se hubiera metido en un túnel... porque no lograba obtener ningún vistazo del futuro ni aunque lo invocara en un bola de cristal...

-no tengo ni la menor idea- dijo Alice con una clara nota de molestia en su voz ¡ja! Pobrecita la enanita siniestra... llegamos antes de lo esperado a la casa de Bella ¡dios ahora que hacemos mándame una señal! Nos bajamos del jeep y como siempre la ultra recontra hiperactiva Alice fue la primera en alcanzar el timbre de la casa de Bella, lo toco y esperamos alrededor de unos diez minutos, mientras escuchábamos los sonidos de los pasos torpes de Bella tropezarse en las escaleras ¡jaja!.... no debería de reírme, no me conviene que Bella se caiga cada cinco minutos _nota mental: practicar ejercicios de equilibrio con Bella_... una Bella muy colorada y sin respiración apareció mientras se agarraba el pecho en busca de aire ¿Bella era asmática y yo no me había enterado?...

-chi.... cos...- tomo aire profundamente y después volvió a abrir la boca para hablar otra vez- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo mientras veía a Carol y Alessandra quienes estaban detrás de mi suculento y sexy cuerpo así que decidí hacer las presentaciones como dios manda...

-¡Bella te presento a la sexy, linda y una excelente bailarina que adora pasear al aire libre y ama los días templados Carolina Wolf!- dije como presentador de televisión señalando con la mano a Carol quien me veía con cara de "que te pasa ¡no me veas!" ¡jaja! Así que como Alessandra se dio cuenta de que la iba a presentar igual que a Carol me interrumpió y se presento ella sola ¡que aburrida!

-hola mucho gusto Bella, yo soy Alessandra Di Iorio- dijo con una sonrisa mientras estrechaba la mano de Bella quien estaba roja por la vergüenza _nota mental: mejorar los sonrojos de Bella y si es posible eliminarlos, aunque la única forma seria convertirla en vampiro y eso no es una opción Edward me mataría..._

-Emmett regresa de tu mundo imaginario por favor...- desgraciada Alice... o debería decir Samara Morgan versión de pelo corto, definitivamente ese era su nuevo apodo Alice era mas diabólica que la niñita del aro...

-cállate Samara que yo no tengo mundos imaginarios- le dije sacándole la lengua como un niño de cinco años pero valía la pena totalmente solo para ver su cara de desconcierto cuando le dije Samara ¡jaja!

-me acabas de decir... me acabas de llamar como... ¡¿ME ACABAS DE LLAMAR COMO A LA NIÑA DEL ARO IMBECIL?!-¡jajajajajajaja! Alice estaba furica, después de recuperar el habla luego del trauma estaba echando humo como un toro cuando ve una banderita roja ¡jaja!

-relájate Alice no he dicho nada que no sea cierto...- ¡Ups! Eso como que la enfureció mas, pero creo que se le paso rápido porque me dio una sonrisa no muy linda pero era una sonrisa al final solo que un poco diabólica...

-bueno Alice deja de asesinar a Emmett con la mirada y vayan diciéndome que hacen aquí en mi casa...- hora de la verdad y todos nos veíamos las caras como si acabáramos de cometer un crimen así que decidí romper el hielo con uno de mis ¡súper chistes!

-¡Bella sabes que tengo un chiste nuevo!- le dije con una sonrisa mientras los ojos de ella se abrían con incredulidad- están dos chicas fresas perdidas en África cuando una ve a un cocodrilo y le dice a la otra "¡¿marica que es eso?!" y la otra le responde que "¡o sea marica que te pasa! ¿¡No ves que es un Lacoste?!- la única que se rió de mi chiste fue Alice, mientras todas me veían con cara de "es el peor chiste que he escuchado en toda mi vida"

-esta bien ya me callo la boca... bueno Bella vinimos a hacerte una propuesta...- le dije con mi rostro sensual, que creo que funciono mejor en Alessandra que en Bella, porque la primera me estaba viendo con ganas de querer desgarrarme la ropa _nota mental: alejarme de Alessandra cuando haga mi cara made in Emmett _– una propuesta en la que vas a decir si quieras o no... Bella debo felicitarte... ¡eres la protagonista del Musical de Emmett! ¡Welcome to the moulin rouge!- espere a que Bella reaccionara... veinte segundos y Bella seguía en la misma posición... ¡es que nunca se va a mover!... en eso Bella por fin salio de su trance

-me disculpan un segundo creo que voy a des....- ¡BELLA SE DESMAYO! Estoy muerto... Bella quedo despatarrada en la puerta de su casa con las piernas abiertas en forma de tijera, con la boca abierta y la lengua afuera ¡ahora que hago! ¡Si Edward se entera de que a Bella le pasa algo me mata! Rápidamente cargue a Bella en mis sexys y masculinos brazos hasta dentro de su casa con las chicas siguiéndome, la acosté en el sillón mientras Alice buscaba el alcohol para despertar a Bellita

-¡Belly Bells despierta! ¡Si amas a tu hermano oso despierta que tu marinovio me va a matar!- le decía a Bella mientras la sacudía por los hombros con fuerza ¡pero una fuerza moderada!

-Emmett si sacudes más a Bella le vas a sacar la cabeza y ahí Edward si te matara hermanito- por una vez en su existencia le doy la razón a Samara... Bella se comenzó a despertar y murmuraba cosas extrañas ¡jaja! Cuando al fin abrió los ojos todos estábamos prácticamente encima de ella esperando a que abriera la bocota y dijera algo...

-¿Por qué coño me miran como si fuera una rata de laboratorio?- ¡esta viva! Ok ya pase mi trauma al mejor estilo Frankenstein...

-Bella lo que te queríamos decir es que eres la reina de mi musical ¡eso es una buena noticia! ¡No es para que te desmayaras!- ella me vio con cara de "analiza la burrada que acabas de decir"

-Emmett yo no bailo... ¡me matare!

-Bella nosotros te vamos a entrenas así que no te preocupes- le dije para que se calmara, ¡pero es que yo le tenia que demostrar al director que Bella si podía!

-Emmett ni aunque me entrene Madonna y Britney Spears voy a aprender a bailar- ¡ya se porque Edward ama a Bella! ¡los dos son muy testarudos y tercos!

-esta bien Bella pero te diré algo, el director no cree que tu puedas bailar y no te quiere en el musical pero yo le quiero demostrar que tu eres capaz de eso y mucho mas, pero si quieres quedar toda tu vida como la torpe allá tu...- cinco... cuatro... tres... dos... uno

-¡el director dijo eso! Emmett ve preparando los zapatos de baile y el reproductor de música ¡porque esto no se queda así! Yo le voy a demostrar a ese hombre quien es Bella Swan- ¡SIIIIII! ¡ESTE ES EL DIA MAS FELIZ DE MI EXISTENCIA! ¡Yo sabia que Bella no iba a dejar que nadie se burlara de ella! Tantas clases de superación personal con Rosalie habían funcionado... todos nos miramos a la cara mientras hacíamos una rueda y gritábamos celebrando que Bella acepto... ahora lo único que tapizar el suelo de la sala con cojines para que Bella no se raje la cabeza en el intento... _¿ustedes creen que a Esme le moleste?..._

**Espero que les haya gustado! Por cierto el aro es una peli de terror de una niña que sale de una cinta de video en ingles se llama the ring, y Lacoste es una marca de ropa que tiene por logo a un cocodrilo o caimán.... déjenme un review! Que yo las quiero mucho! Jajajajaja! con cariño de**

**Ana Cullen**


	10. ¡Yo soy mejor que Jacob Black!

**Capi nuevo!!!! Jajajajaja! bueno este capi me costó un mundo pero aquí se los traigo así que espero que les guste! Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews! Que ya creo que tengo cien! Y estoy brincando en una pata se los agradezco muchísimo chicas! Me alegra que sigan la historia y que la hayan puesto en sus favoritos cosa que aun me sorprende y me halaga enormemente! Les recomiendo que las que no me tengan en alerta de autor lo hagan porque dentro de muy poco voy a subir el one shoot de las carteras que ya tiene nombre! Y es.... redoblantes por favor... ¡nunca te metas con mis compras! Por mayoría este fue el titulo ganador así que lo mas posible es que lo este subiendo estos días... bueno ahora si las dejo leer que lo disfruten! (y lean la nota de autor al final XD)**

**Disclaimer: los personajes y twilight pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia y las locuras que dice son mías XD**

**¡Yo soy mejor que Jacob Black!**

**EmmettPOV**

Bella aceptó... ¡por fin!, estábamos todos listos, así que secuestramos a Bella y la llevamos a la casa, ¡es que hay que empezar de una vez! _Porque se que esto no va a ser nada fácil... _llegamos a buen tiempo a la casa, sólo tenia un problema... ¿las chicas sabrán bailar tango? Por lo tanto agarré a Ángela, Carol y Alessandra y las lleve aparte para preguntarles si sabían bailar la sensual danza argentina...

—Chicas... ¿alguna de ustedes sabe bailar tango?— les pregunte mientras rezaba internamente para que me dijeran que si... pero como que Dios decidió ponerse en mi contra...

—Verás Emmett nosotras bailamos pero... en el tango no somos muy buenas, pero si conocemos a alguien quien si es excelente— me aseguro Ángela con una sonrisa... ¡hay Dios! ¡¿Por qué me lo haces todo más difícil?! Cuando le iba a decir a Ángela que llamara a la persona prodigio que me ayudaría a que el culo de Bela no tocara tanto el piso llego la inoportuna de Samara a joderme el momento (como siempre chicas estoy hablando de mi linda hermanita fastidiosita, jodedorsita y muy enanita Alice Cullen de Halemarica ¡jaja!)

—Emmett deja de atosigar a las chicas, han de estar muy cansadas, ¿Por qué mejor no vemos una película?— me dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa, que era capaz de venderle arroz a los chinos.

—Alice si Bella no aprende pronto no estará lista para el musical y...

—Aún hay tiempo Emmett, relájate y mejor veamos una película que ya las chicas la escogieron, no seas aguafiestas Emm...— me dijo Alice haciendo un pucherito que le vendería hielo al polo norte... _creo que tengo una seria obsesión con las ventas..._ pero acepte ver la película con las chicas así que me senté en el mueble y me quede observando como las chicas acomodaban las chucherías en la mesita de la sala ¡jaja! _Como si nosotros fuéramos a comer tanto_.... aunque esto de la película se me hace medio raro, así que decidí preguntarle a Bella que peli habían escogido...

—Belly Bells... ¿que película escogieron?

—Creo que Alice y Rosalie escogieron El Aro— ¡excelente! ¡No puedo esperar para fastidiar a la enana! Me quede mirando como Rosalie se inclinaba para poner el cd en el DVD... mientras que esperaba a que Alice llegara y molestarla ¡jaja!....

**AlicePOV**

Esto no se quedaba así... Emmett no podía seguir burlándose de mí como le diera la gana, y por eso le voy a dar una lección, así que idee un plan infalible que haría que Emmett se arrepintiera toda su existencia de haberme llamado Samara, ¡porque nadie me llama Samara sin sufrir las consecuencias! Rápidamente jalé a Rosalie y a Bella de las manos y las llevé hasta un rincón súper apartado de la casa, aprovechando así que Emmett estaba distraído hablando con las chicas.

—Necesito que me ayuden a vengarme de Emmett...— dije lo suficientemente rápido para que Bella lo pudiera entender.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente?—me dijo Rosalie con una mueca macabra en su rostro mientras Bella nos veía con cara de "a mi me sacan de sus problemas existenciales", así que de una les explique el plan que tenía en mente para que a Bella ni se le ocurriese decirme que no.

— Como Emmett siempre se la quiere de dar del más gracioso le vamos a dar una lección que estoy segura que no va a olvidar ¡jamás!, pero debemos esperar a que las chicas se vayan, luego de que termine la película... así que prepárense chicas porque hoy Samara visitará nuestra casa y no va a esperar siete días para aparecer...

**EmmettPOV**

Las chicas terminaron de poner la película en el DVD, así que Ángela se sentó en el suelo enfrente del sillón individual mientras Carol y Alessandra estaban sentadas en un mismo sillón mientras se peleaban por las palomitas porque Carol las quería con chocolate derretido y Alessandra las quería sin chocolate... ¡si al final no van a comer nada por estar tan asustadas viendo la película!... Rosalie se sentó a mi derecha, Alice a mi izquierda y Bella al lado de Alice, y como la enanita era la que tenía el control del DVD pulsó play y la película del Aro comenzó a reproducirse y yo... estaba soberanamente aburrido, ¡esta peli era una mierda! ¿Cuándo ustedes han visto que un televisor sude? ¡Por eso es que la humanidad no progresa! Ustedes se preguntarán ¿Por qué no pueden ser tan sexys e inteligentes como yo? Pues muy simple... solo hay un Emmett Cullen y yo soy inigualable... Alessandra era la única que me apoyaba, porque su cara decía por todas partes "¿Qué coño le pasa a ésta gente?" así que empezó a hacerle comentarios a Carol mientras veían la peli, aunque creo que lo hizo porque Carol tenía pinta de que dentro de un momento a otro se iba a cagar en el mueble ¡jaja!... pero como aquí todos tenemos oído supersónico (por supuesto me refiero a Alice, Rosalie y yo) logramos escuchar lo que decía Alessandra en voz baja...

— ¿Cuándo coño se ha visto que un televisor eche agua por la pantalla? Esta peli es una mierda— ¡jaja! Le doy la razón ¡los chinos que hicieron esta película tenían demasiada imaginación! Carol medio sonrió pero Alessandra se dio cuenta que no iba ser fácil distraer a Carol de la peli ¡jaja! Así que en la escena en que la niña comienza a verse en el video Alessandra volvió a abrir la boca.

— ¡Niña lo que te hace falta es un baño de playa porque estas mas blanca que un litro de leche! ¡Tu mamá no debió haberte tapado el pozo para ver si así te bronceabas más carajo!— todos los que estábamos en la sala comenzamos a reír ¡dios que cosas dice la loca esa! Hasta Rosalie se estaba riendo... cosa que ya es decir bastante.

—Tú no te rías tanto Emmett que tu debes de tener el culo mas blanco que el de ella...— ¡Ey! Con ese comentario Rosalie casi se cae del sillón por tanto reírse, Alice tenía un cojín puesto en la cara y Bella se tapaba la cara con las manos mientras todas se reían de mi súper sexy culo, ¡pero ya verán! Le quite el control a Alice y puse la peli en pausa, mientras corría hacia el equipo de sonido y metía mi cd de las Pussycat Dolls y comenzaba a sonar _Don´t Cha _ me puse delante del televisor mientras Rosalie y Alice empezaron a silbar ¡jaja! Es mi momento de demostrar que soy mejor que el perro... moví mis caderas sensualmente mientras me levantaba un poco la camisa dejando ver mi abdomen , me di la vuelta y moví mi sexy culito al ritmo de la música ¡jaja! La cara de Alessandra era impagable tenía la boca abierta y tenía pinta de que en cualquier momento saltaría encima de mí ¡ja! _Eso es para que sigas diciéndome que soy mas blanco que la leche_, me moví hacia Alessandra al estilo Emmett (lo que significa que le estaba dando mi mirada más burlesca y sexy) ella se quedó estática mientras yo bailaba frente a ella, cuando comenzó a sonar el coro me quite la camisa acompañado de los gritos de las chicas y de los intentos de Alessandra en conseguir aire, mientras le cantaba el coro de la canción solo que con unas cositas diferentes ¡jaja!

—Don´t cha wish your boyfriend was hot like me— le seguí cantando mientras tomaba su mano y la pasaba por mis abdominales de mármol (en el sentido literal ¡jaja!) eso la enseña a no meterse con Sexy Emmett, seguí así con Carol quien no estaba tan impresionada con mi presencia, pero cuando comencé a bailarle a ella se quedó sin aire mientras me devoraba con la mirada, volteé a ver a Rosalie y me di cuenta de que ella estaba muy tranquila sentada en el sillón mientras disfrutaba del espectáculo... que raro que no está molesta... cuando le di una mirada de confusión ella solo sonrió con suficiencia y siguió silbando al lado de Alice, así que decidí ir a callarle la boca a la enana, camine de forma sexy hasta Alice, quien ya había visto mis intenciones y se puso de pie de un salto, mientras ella restregaba su pequeño cuerpo contra mi de forma sexy ¡jaja! Siempre lo he dicho pero Alice y yo somos un gran equipo... jalé a Alice de la mano y la subí a la mesita de la sala que usamos como escenario de nuestro show personal, mientras que Bella, Rosalie, Ángela, Carol y Alessandra silbaban desde abajo, mientras Alice hacía una competencia conmigo de quien era mejor haciendo un strip-tease, en ese momento me di cuenta de que la enana con complejo de teibolera comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa de diseñador en señal de desafío ¡ja! Esto no se queda así, esperé a que ella se terminara de quitar la camisa mientras las chicas apoyaban a Alice ¡¿Qué hay de mí?! Pero esto no se quedaba así... por lo tanto, para darle guerra a mi contrincante comencé a desabrocharme el cinturón ¡y los gritos que más se oían eran los de Alessandra quien ya tenía la mirada gris plomo a causa de la adrenalina y... el deseo... es que todas desean a Emmie Bear... ¡digo!... a Emmett Cullen... Rosalie también estaba gritando mucho, pero lo que ellas no sabían es que yo traía un as bajo la manga que aún no iba a revelar...

— ¡Ríndete Emmett que ya ganó Alice!—gritaba Ángela desde abajo, ¡por supuesto que no me voy a rendir! ¡No voy a perder! Así que decidí que era hora de jugar mi última carta, lo que las chicas no sabían es que yo tenía puesto uno de esos famosos pantalones de striper que son con cierres mágicos y que se arrancan, así que en la última parte de la canción arranque mi pantalón quedando solamente en boxers, cosa que las enloqueció totalmente ¡jaja! ¿En donde me dejan el perro ahora que yo soy el rey del strip-tease? Yo no tengo nada que envidiarle a nadie ¡ja! Seguí bailando con Alice mientras las chicas gritaban hasta que alguien prendió las luces y ahí estaban... Jasper, Esme, Carlisle y Edward... Jasper con la cara en una mueca extraña cuando vio a Alice bailando en sujetador y pantalón tan cerca de mi, _si no lo conociera mejor diría que está celoso... pero vamos seamos honestos, cualquier hombre se molestaría de ver a su esposa con un machazo como yo, porque Jasper es muy... como explicarlo... mejor con una canción... ¡marica tu, marica yo, marica quien, marica ha ha! ¡Jajajaja!_. Edward simplemente veía atónito como Bella estaba con los restos de mi pantalón en una mano, y bueno Carlisle y Esme siempre me amarán así que ellos estaban a punto de soltar las carcajadas de su vida, pero no lo hicieron por consideración a los dos vampiros en shock que tenían a sus lados. _¡Ups! Creo que están un poquito molestos... aunque logré demostrar mi objetivo... ¡yo soy mejor que Jacob Black!_

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado! ¡Jajajaja! Sugerencias, historias de su vida, comentarios, amenazas de muerte y todo lo que quieran me lo dejan presionando el sexy botoncito verde de abajo... aunque yo se que mas de una debe de haber híper ventilado imaginándose a Emmett haciendo un strip-tease créanme yo casi me quede sin aire a mitad del capitulo jajajajajjajaja! Pues les voy a dejar una recomendación de un fic corto que me encanta y que subió mi amiga Sorita Wolfgirl que se llama "Draco Malfoy también puede ser ridículo a veces" como verán es de Harry Potter y son una serie de viñetas muy graciosas por cierto que hacen que casi me caiga de la silla... (Advertencia: el fic contiene escenas subidas de tono, y si no están acostumbradas a parejas DracoxHarry pues no lo lean... ustedes se lo pierden XD) jajajajajaja! En fin las dejo que me imagino que Sorita debe tener los ojos como dos platos al leer la recomendación... pero en serio pásense ¡no se arrepentirán que se los digo yo! Bueno ahora si me largo a terminar el one shoot y empezar un capi de amándote así que nos leemos en los review bye bye! Con cariño de**

**Ana Cullen**


	11. The Ring

**¡Hola! Si ya se que todas me quieren matar por haber tardado una eternidad en actualizar, pero no he dejado la historia y creo que eso es lo importante (digo yo) aquí les traigo un nuevo capi que no salió tan largo como yo esperaba por falta de tiempo, así que espero les guste a pesar de todo y me perdonen por haberme tardado tanto, como ya dije en mi otra historia y en el OS nuevo que subí (memorias de un baño público, me gustaría que las que no lo hayan leído se pasen por ahí) estaba atorada en exámenes y la prueba para entrar a la universidad. Me gustaría agradecerle a todas ustedes por haberme dejado reviews ¡que aun no puedo creer que tenga más de cien! Muchas gracias a todos los "actualiza pronto" ¡jajajaja! En fin no las nombro por temor a que me falte alguna, aunque mi amiga Sorita Wolfgirl me ha dado unas grandes ideas (aunque no te des cuenta cariño) y que me vive animando para que continúe (estoy segura que si dejara alguna historia, ella vendría personalmente a patearme el culo XD) ahora si las dejo leer ¡que lo disfruten! (lean mi nota al final XD)**

**Disclaimer: los personajes y Twilight pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**The Ring**

¿Los vampiros pueden entrar en estado de shock? Pues creo que sí porque había pasado un minuto y Jasper seguía con la misma mueca extraña en la cara, mientras veía a Alice de arriba abajo y en un momento se detuvo en el pecho de Alice al mismo tiempo de que sus ojos se abrían más de lo normal... _será que a la enana de le cayeron los senos o.... ¡Demonios! ¡¿En qué momento Alice se operó las tetas?!..._ ¡Dios! En ese momento todos dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia el pecho de Alice descaradamente, mientras que ella ni se inmutaba por nuestras miradas de incredulidad.

—Alice ¡¿Cómo es posible que te hayas puesto siliconas y no me hayas dicho?!— le dije con fingida indignación mientras ella sonreía con suficiencia y le guiñaba un ojo a Jasper, cuando miré con mas detalle el pecho de Alice vi que tenía una cuerdita en el costado derecho del brasiere... _¿para qué servirá? _Así que jalé el hilito... ¡pero el pecho de Alice se comenzó a inflar! ¡Alice tiene un salvavidas! ¡Yo quiero uno!

—Alice... ¿Qué carajo traes puesto?—dijo Carlisle al ver que el pecho de Alice había aumentado unas dos tallas en cinco segundos.

—Carlisle éste es el último grito de la moda, el wonderbra con cápsulas de aire— ¡¿_el wonder qué_?! Yo no se que sea eso ¡pero yo quiero uno!

—Pero Alice tienes que aceptarte como eres y....— pero cuando Esme iba a mitad de la frase Jasper la interrumpió.

—¡¿A quien carajo le importa eso?! Alice se ve muy muy sexy...— ¡¿Ah?! Y cuando menos nos dimos cuenta una ola de lujuria invadió toda la sala haciendo que la más débil (o sea Bella) se lanzara literalmente a... ¿mis brazos? ¡Bella me esta besando! Es que por supuesto yo soy jodidamente irresistible, ¿Quién se resistiría a estos brazos? ¿Cuál es la respuesta chicas? ¡Nadie! Así que le devolví el beso a Belly Bells, para que aprenda lo que es un beso de verdad y no uno de mi virginal hermano, pero me detuve cuando escuché un gran gruñido o debería decir ¿rugido? Cuando abrí los ojos y después de que Bella volviera a la realidad y se diera cuenta del dios al que había besado, vimos la cara de Edward quien estaba con una cara de "maldito, corre porque ya estás muerto".

—¡Ella se me lanzó!— fue lo único que atiné a decir, antes de que Carlisle agarrara a Edward por un brazo impidiendo que viniera a arrancarme el cuello... y ustedes se preguntarán ¿y que hizo Bella? Bueno ella sólo seguía viéndome como una sádica ninfómana que no ha tenido sexo por un mes. Así que era hora de actuar, empecé a buscar a Jasper y lo encontré en un rincón súper apartado que de no haber sido vampiro jamás lo hubiera visto, estaba besando a Alice o más bien se la estaba comiendo mientra apretaba sus bubis de aire ¡jajajaja! Para lo que nadie estaba preparado fue para lo que sucedió a continuación.... Jasper apretó con más fuerza la bubi inflada de Alice ante la mirada de todos los presentes (incluyendo a Carol, Alessandra y Ángela), luego de eso se escuchó una explosión y como consecuencia las bubis imaginarias de Alice desaparecieron más rápido que Edward cuando ve una gota de sangre de Bella ¡jaja! Todos estábamos desternillándonos de la risa, la ola de lujuria había pasado para dar paso a otra emoción que Bella experimentaba cada cinco minutos, la vergüenza.... ¿Pero a quién le importaba eso? Ver a Jasper con cara de desconcierto y parte del sujetador de Alice en una mano, ¡es lo más gracioso que he visto en toda mi existencia! ¡Jajaja! Pero ahí no quedaba todo, sino que ahora Alice tenía una bubi inflada y otra pequeña, las risas eran incontrolables ¡hasta Esme y Carlisle se estaban riendo! Claro ellos no parecían unos esquizofrénicos como nosotros.

—¡Wow! ¡Jasper deberías de controlar mejor tu fuerza! Así no le hubieras explotado la bubi a Alice— dijo Edward mirando sugestivamente a Jasper, al mismo tiempo que todos en la sala rompimos en risas al ver la cara de Jasper quien en la mano derecha tenia el hilito que inflaba el wonderbra de Alice.

—Bueno yo creo que mejor nosotras tres nos vamos yendo... gracias por invitarnos chicos— dijo Carol quien estaba empezando a arrastrar a Alessandra y a Ángela hacia la salida, en ese instante recordé que yo había traído a las chicas, así que mejor me voy poniendo un pantalón para llevarlas y...

—Chicas yo las llevo, si ustedes quieren claro—_Edward deja de intentar parecer sexy, ¡¿Qué no ves la cara de Carol?!_ En ese momento Edward volteó a ver a Carol quien lo veía con cara de "¡¿Tú crees que eres sexy?!" ¡Jaja! _Edward querido, estás perdiendo el toque "sexy" del que tanto presume Bella. _Edward se fue con cara de molestia hacia el volvo, haciendo tiempo de que las chicas se despidieran de nuestras chicas, _mi pobre y sexy cabeza va a explotar de tantas chicas que tengo en mente... _Edward se giró para ver a Bella antes de salir, y ella aun seguía con el pantalón rasgado en la mano, cuando vio a Edward su mano se abrió mecánicamente dejando caer mi pantalón al piso ¡jaja! _Eddie creo que a Bellita le asustó tu expresión de loco, y también creo que no te gustó tú apodo_...

—¿Tú qué crees?

—¿Con quién hablas Edward?

—Con nadie Alessandra, vamos yo las llevo— _Pagaría lo que fuera para ir en ese auto con Edward ¡jaja! Pero mejor le doy play a la peli, que estaba muy buena..._

**EdwardPOV**

No puedo creer que Bella, mi hermosa y dulce Bella, tuviera en sus manos el pantalón de striper del idiota de Emmett ¡Es que es inaudito! Y yo que pensaba que Bella me quería... _Edward, Bella sí te quiere, pero admite que Emmett tiene mejor cuerpo que tú... _detesto mi voz mental. Pero que no crea Emmett que esto se queda así... ¡No señor! Ahora es que voy a demostrar quien es en realidad Edward Cullen.

Subí al volvo para llevar a las chicas a sus casas. Ángela iba en el asiento del copiloto mientras Carol y Alessandra estaban en el asiento trasero... para lo que si no estaba preparado era para la oleada de pensamientos que me golpearon mentalmente a penas abrí la puerta _¡¿Es que éstas chicas no saben callarse?! Edward, aquí el único anormal que oye mentes y se come a los descendientes de Bambi eres tú... _¿mencioné que odio mi voz mental? Ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es tratar de ignorar las voces mentales de las chicas ¡Pero es que pareciera como si gritaran en mi cabeza! Es peor que escuchar los pensamientos del chucho. Para evitar un poco el barullo, decidí concentrarme en una sola voz, así que empecé por Alessandra... _¿qué tan malo puede ser? De seguro está pensando sobre autos o..._

"_Dios mío, que lástima que llegaron Edward y Jasper, porque ver a Emmett así... ¡miau! Que bueno está, si fuera chocolate blanco no sabría por donde empezar a pasar mi lengua, bueno, sí sé... me encantaría lamer ese abdomen de acero y..."_

_¡SUFICIENTE! _¡¿Qué les pasa a las mujeres?! Voy a quedar traumado... menos mal que Rosalie no lee mentes, porque sino Alessandra ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra y con un funeral organizado por Alice. Me alejé de la mente de Alessandra y probé con Carol... _Espero que ella no tenga pensamientos dignos de horario nocturno..._

"_No sé que carajo se cree Edward Cullen..." ¡¿Excuse me?! Edward, eso sonó muy a lo Jasper después de que se pierde un programa de la guerra, traducción: extremadamente gay... "El cree que con esa sonrisa torcida se gana a medio mundo, por favor ¡si hasta pareciera que tiene un parálisis facial! Vive todo el tiempo con la cara torcida en esa mueca... hasta el guasón estaría orgulloso de él ¡NO! Y eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que parece un pan antes de meterlo al horno... estoy casi segura de que si lo ponen desnudo delante de una pared blanca se camuflajea ¡Hasta Bella que es casi albina, parece una negra africana al lado de él!" ¡¿Qué rayos le pasa a ésta chica?! "Si fuera él ¡hace rato que hubiera ido a un centro de bronceado! Bueno Carol, tampoco juzgues tan mal, lo que pasa es que a ti te gustan morenos, bellos, con cuerpo musculoso, sonrisa encantadora y que si pudieras conocer a alguno así, estuviera con gotitas de lluvia en todo su cuerpo.... ojala logre encontrar a un chico así" _¡lo ven! ¡Está loca! ¡Hasta habla en tercera persona! ¡Basta, estoy arto! Dios te lo suplico, que Ángela no esté pensando en cochinadas... pero no estuve ni tres segundos en la mente de Ángela, porque si duraba mas tiempo ahí, lo mas seguro es que me abriera la cabeza y vaciara un litro de cloro para tratar de desinfectarla... digamos que Ángela estaba pensando en unas imágenes no aptas para el horario infantil ¡¿Qué le pasa a las mujeres?! ¡Solo piensan en sexo! Al fin llegué a la casa de Ángela. A penas pusieron los pies en tierra firme, me despedí de ellas y salí pitando de ahí... _solo espero que no se desate una guerra en casa... _

**AlicePOV**

Edward ya se había ido a llevar a las chicas. Cuando llegara daría comienzo a la operación "The Ring". Por los momentos Emmett estaba viendo la película solo... _bien._

—Jasper, cariño, necesito un favor tuyo amorcito— le dije mientras batía mis pestañas como Minnie Mouse.

—Alice, no me está gustando tu sonrisa de maníaca recién salida del manicomio— _pretendamos que no acaba de decir eso._

—Jazzy bebé, necesito que le mandes un poco de miedo a Emmett mientras llega Edward, pero solo un poco, yo te diré cuando lo tienes que intensificar— le di un ligero beso en los labios y me senté como una niña buena a esperar que legara Edward. _Bien Emmett, prepárate para lo que te espera, nadie me llama Samara Morgan sin sufrir las consecuencias..._

**EmmettPOV**

Esta película me está empezando a asustar ¡y mucho! Iba por la parte donde la protagonista entra en el pozo para sacar lo que quedó de la niña... _que bruta es, yo de ella dejo esos huesos ahí, por eso es que en la dos, la niña albina y necesitada de un corte de cabello urgente, regresa a joderle la vida al pobre niño... _lo bueno es que ya esta terminando la película. Cuando ya estaba por la escena en donde llega la policía, la escena cambió... _Así no es como yo recuerdo la peli... _ se comenzó a reproducir el video diabólico de Samara _¡¿Qué coño está pasando?! _Luego de que terminó de reproducirse el video, la pantalla quedó como si no hubiera señal en la tele así que apagué la tele pero ésta se volvió a prender ¡sola! La volví a apagar ¡pero se volvió a prender, sola! Ok, lo admito, estoy muy, muy, muy cagado, si fuera humano los muebles de Esme estarían llenos de pipi y no precisamente por estar marcando territorio. Dejé el televisor encendido pero en ese mismo instante el teléfono comenzó a sonar ¡mierda! ¡Estoy a punto de orinarme la sangre de ardilla que me almorcé hoy! Pero yo como soy un macho en todas las de la ley, agarré el auricular del teléfono y hablé como todo un macho.

—A-a-a-a-a l-lo-o, aló— mi voz salía en entre cortados grititos de niña, lastimosamente parecía que Jasper estuviera en mi lugar.

—_siete segundos..._— ¿siete segundos? ¿Qué no eran siete días? Cuando colgué el teléfono, tres cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo. Primero: me dí la vuelta, segundo: del televisor estaba saliendo agua y tercero: en menos de un segundo Samara estaba en frente de mí con su cabello (si es que a eso se le puede llamar cabello) sobre su rostro y cadavéricamente blanca, como un vampiro... así que ustedes se preguntarán ¿qué hizo el gran sexy bear ante esta situación? Muy simple, gritar...

—¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡MAMAAAAAAAA!— salí corriendo lo más rápido que podía pero en menos de un segundo la tenía frente a mí ¡demonios es más veloz que un vampiro! Ella se estaba acercando peligrosamente, mientras extendía sus brazos hacia mi, pero como yo soy Emmett sexy Cullen ¡algo tengo que hacer para salvar mi culo ultra sexy!

—Hola p-p-preciosa, que linda eres...— ¡Dios por favor! ¡Que Rosalie nunca se entere de esto! Espere a que ella me diera respuesta pero nunca lo hizo, y el miedo que sentía iba creciendo más rápido que los senos de Alice ¡que coño está pasando!— Sabes eres una de las chicas más sexys que he visto, ese color albino te queda de muerte y... tienes un cuerpo espectacular, el agua te hace ver mil veces más sensual, tu cabellera oscura realza tu color de piel tan exquisito... y tu rostro debe de ser mejor que el de cualquier vampiro— estaba tan aterrado que casi lloraba de la desesperación, mientras seguía tratando de distraerla ella se acercaba cada vez más mientras me acorralaba pero yo tenía que seguir diciéndole cosas lindas, según la peli ella era una chica necesitada de amor, así que le iba a dar el amor todo el amor que este lindo oso puede dar— me haz flechado desde el primer momento en que te vi, yo te puedo dar todo el cariño de este mundo lindura pero por favor te lo suplico, déjame vivir que muerto no te sirvo— estaba tan aterrado que me arrodille y empecé a rogar misericordia y una muerte rápida ¡Pero demonios que me pasa!— ¡Por favor! ¡Soy muy sexy para morir!— lo que no esperé, es que una luz me cegara momentáneamente y luego de eso escuché _¿risas? ¡¿Estoy en el cielo?! ¡Guaooo morí rápido! Y después Edward cree que el cielo no existe para nosotros, lo malo es que no me pude despedir de mi Rosie Rose y..._

—Deberían de escuchar sus pensamientos ¡Él cree que murió!— _¿Esa era la voz de Eddie?_

—Si es mi voz idiota, no te haz muerto... técnicamente, pero del susto casi te mueres— entonces abrí mis ojos y me encontré con todos en la sala riendo con todas sus ganas ¡hasta Samara se estaba riendo! Entonces Samara se apartó el pelo de la cara y estaba preparado para ver su rostro desfigurado, pero en vez de eso salió el rostro de ¿Bella? Y detrás de Bella, venía otra Samara que era ¿Alice?

—¡Emmett deberías haber visto tú cara!— dijo Bella mientras todos se echaban a reír otra vez y me señalaban con el dedo ¡¿Es que Esme no les enseñó modales?!

—Eso es hermanito para que no me vuelvas a poner apodos nunca jamás— ¿así que esto era porque la llamé Samara?

—Claro Tinkerbell... jamás lo volveré a hacer y dile a Peter Pan, que deje de usar su don conmigo sino quiere que su colección secreta de...— miré a Jasper sugestivamente, recordándole que yo sabía que él tenía una faceta muy rosa que podría salir a la luz en cualquier momento— cosas muy Pink salga a la luz...

—¡Jazzy amor! ¿Me compraste la colección de ropa interior _Pink_? ¡Sabes que yo adoro Victoria Secret´s!— ¡jaja! La cara de mártir de Jasper no tenía precio, solo a ella se le ocurre pensar en una marca de ropa. Miré a Edward por el rabillo del ojo aguantándose las ganas de reír como un loco, de seguro había escuchado mis pensamientos...

—Bueno ¡Basta! Bella te quiero aquí mañana a las cinco de la mañana. Alice necesito que empieces con el vestuario. Rosalie...— Rosalie estaba medio escondida detrás de Jasper, y aun se estaba riendo por lo que me hizo Alice, pero ya verá, esta noche va a saber lo que es burlarse de Emmett Cullen.

— Contacta a los bailarines y programa el primer ensayo para la otra semana.

—Edward necesito que vayas a buscar a Carol, Alessandra y a Ángela...— Edward puso una cara de total sufrimiento y dolor, que casi me hace reconsiderar cambiar su tarea.

— Jasper encárgate de frenar un poco a Alice ¿vale?— Jasper me miró con odio, pero supe que no iba a desobedecer mis ordenes— ya basta de bromas chicos... es hora de que Bella aprenda a bailar— _¡Y el Proyecto Bella ha iniciado oficialmente señores! _

**Pink es como una marca paralela a Victoria Secret´s que es más que todo juvenil**

**¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Me merezco a los Volturi? ¡Pues díganlo en un review! Como verán el proyecto Bella ya comenzó oficialmente, así que chicas den su opinión y sugerencias. Ok esta nota la deje para el final porque va a ser un poco larga, solo es para dos cosas, la primera es una recomendación del fic ¡Las Vacaciones de los Cullen! De mi amiga Luxy Cullen, ésta historia está en sus capítulos finales (así que no van a tener que esperar por actualización) y me ha hecho reír como no tienen una idea ¡se las recomiendo totalmente! ¡y dejen review XD! La segunda es para preguntarles algo a todas ustedes. Hace unos capítulos atrás (de esta misma historia) yo mencioné unas clases que Rosalie le dio a Bella ¿les gustaría un one shoot de las clases de autoestima de Rosalie? Pues háganmelo saber con un review y si tienen alguna idea para el título o lo que les gustaría que apareciera ¡háganmelo saber! Que a pesar de que me gusta todas las alertas de favorito ¡también me encanta ver la alerta de review! Eso es lo que me impulsa a traerles capi... cuídense mucho, besitos de**

**Ana Cullen**


	12. Tango parte I

**Sé que más de una me odia, pero de verdad lamento haberme tardado tanto tiempo! Yo sé que tengo como dos meses sin actualizar pero es que de verdad no pude por falta de tiempo, tuve que rehacer y defender mi proyecto en menos de dos semanas y para rematar esta próxima semana empiezo la universidad (el introductorio o algo así) de verdad les ruego que me perdonen pero en ningún momento considere pausar la historia o dejar de escribir… me disculpo porque este capi sea bastante corto y flojo pero quería dar algunas señales de vida cuando tenga tiempo lo voy a cambiar un poco porque de verdad siento que no estoy dando lo mejor de mí, espero no haber perdido el toque gracioso así que les pido que me dejen un review. Les recomiendo que busquen el video de al paccino en perfume de mujer :)**

**Disclaimer: ni crepúsculo ni los personajes me pertenecen, todos son de Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es mía por lo tanto queda prohibido ponerla en algún otro sitio sin mi consentimiento (jajajajajajajaja! XD dudo que alguien la publique en otro lado jajajajaja!)**

**Tango parte I**

**BellaPOV**

Emmett definitivamente es muy infantil ¡Sólo a él se le ocurre que "Samara" lo puede asesinar! Hay que ver que la inmadurez puede llegar a niveles insospechados… en fin, el hecho es que ahora tengo que mentalizarme en el cuerpo de un soldado militar y tener que levantarme a las cinco de la mañana, si como lo oyeron ¡a las cinco!

Llegue a mi casa (obviamente Edward me trajo) en menos tiempo del que esperaba, claro Edward tiene complejo de meteoro así que llegamos muy rápido.

—Edward, cariño, recuerda que me quieres mantener humana ¡Muerta y espachurrada dentro del volvo no te sirvo!— le grité cuando por fin logré recuperar mi respiración, a causa de que su linda patita pesa como una tonelada cuando se acerca al acelerador.

—Bella, eso no es gracioso.

— ¡Oh! ¡Claro que lo es! Deberías ver tú cara…— me despedí con un suave beso (que me dejó en las nubes) y entré a mi casa, dispuesta a encontrar mi famoso trapo lleno de agujeritos, al que yo llamo "pijama"… _creo que debería decirle a Alice que me llevara a comprar algunos pijamas decentes, porque este ya se parece al trapo que uso para limpiar el piso del baño… _a penas recosté mi cabeza en la almohada, me perdí en el mundo de los sueños…

**AlicePOV**

A ver… rojo o rosa, negro o blanco… no mejor negro… ¡Armar un vestuario para un musical es jodidamente difícil! Pero yo lo voy a lograr, lo único que necesito es las tallas ¡y solucionado el problema! Si pudiera ir a Francia a comprar algunas cosas, sería tremendamente feliz… _¿será que me da tiempo de ir este fin y traer algunas cosas?_ Ahora solo espero que Emmett pueda enseñar a bailar a Bella, porque mis visiones no son para nada favorecedoras…

**RosaliePOV**

Pobrecito mi Emmie Bear, pero quien lo manda a estar jodiendole la vida a Alice, además ¡su cara no tenía precio! esa mueca de miedo jamás la voy a olvidar… lo malo es que ahora tengo que organizar todo lo del dichoso musical, pero como yo soy Rosalie Hale puedo hacer lo que sea, y lo mejor es que no tengo que dormir… prepárate Broadway aquí llega la nueva productora ¡de Forks para el mundo!

**EdwardPOV**

Prefiero pasar otra vez por la tortura de la transformación, o tal vez volver a pelear con James y con los Volturis al mismo tiempo ¡Pero tener que soportar las mentes de las chicas otra vez, va mas allá de mis límites! Esas tres tienen las mentes más sucias que he "escuchado" después de Jessica Stanley. Aunque a veces agradezco que la de Bella parezca un banco de máxima seguridad ¡no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasa por su cabeza cuando la rechazo!

**JasperPOV**

Maldito Emmett, me alegra que casi se cagara del miedo, pero yo no contaba con que diría eso el muy desgraciado ¡me las va a pagar! Y lo peor es que voy a tener que parar un poco a Alice ¡como si eso fuera posible! Eso sería como intentar controlar a un tiburón lo que significa que es ¡TOTALMENTE IMPOSIBLE! _Dios ayúdame…_

**EmmettPOV**

¡Al fin el proyecto Bella comienza! Así que el primer baile será el tango y para eso necesito un experto en la materia ¡Carlisle!

—Carlisle ¿será que puedo hablar un momento contigo?— ante todo el respeto como siempre ha dicho mami Esme.

—Claro hijo, dime que necesitas.

—Verás… Necesito que Bella aprenda a bailar y pues el primer baile que debe aprender es el tango y necesito de tu gran ayuda— puse mi mejor cara de perrito muerto de hambre bajo la lluvia esperando por la misericordia de Carlisle.

—Claro hijo, tienes mi completo apoyo— ¡Sí! Haría mi baile de la victoria, pero estoy seguro de que Carlisle me mataría por romper su escritorio.

Salí corriendo a preparar la sala para cuando llegara Bella porque son las cuatro y media de la mañana y yo le dije a ella que la quería aquí a las cinco, y si no llega a esa hora yo mismo voy a despertarla así Edward me deje sin mi colección de discos de los ochenta.

**BellaPOV**

_Te amo y siempre lo hare pero no me dejes… Robert Pattinson… ¿ah? _Demonios la alarma… tal vez si duermo unos diez minutos más Emmett no se moleste y…

—¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡EMMEEEETT! ¡DESGRACIADOOO CUANDO SEa VAMPIRA TE VOY A CORTAR LAS BOLAS Y ME LAS VOY A PONER DE ARETES!— lo único que mi cerebro podía procesar era el frio que sentía a causa del agua helada que me arrojo Emmett ¡maldito!

—Bellita, cálmate y anda a bañarte y vestirte, que vas a aprender a bailar quieras o no cariño— y dicho esto salió con una gran sonrisa burlesca en su aniñado rostro.

Cuando estuve lista baje enfurruñada hasta el jeep de Emmett, y como costumbre de él, puso a reproducir su gran colección de discos, de esos que te hacen esconder la cabeza si pasa otro auto cerca. Íbamos coreando _Baby _de _Justin Bieber _ cuando por fin llegamos a la gran mansión de los Cullen.

—¡Bella!

—Hola Alice, buenos días ¿no crees que es muy temprano para estar de compras?— dije al ver que traía una bolsa de alguna tienda desconocida para mí.

—¡Hay, Bella! Esto es para ti, es para tú primera lección de baile… lo vas a necesitar—desgraciada, lo último lo había dicho en un susurro.

—Gracias, Alice—rápidamente Alice me empujó hacia su habitación, recogió mi cabello en un pequeño moño y me enfundo en un vestido negro, con una gran abertura en mi pierna derecha y para sumarle esto estaba usando medias negras y zapatos mortales que con solo verlos me daba vértigo ¿Qué se supone que voy a bailar? ¡¿Tango? Baje las escaleras con sumo cuidado y al pie de estas estaba Emmett esperándome.

—Bueno, Bella la primera lección es el tango—_confirmadas tus sospechas Bella_— y como yo no sé mucho de eso, decidí buscarte un instructor capacitado en el sensual baile así que¡Carlisle adelante!— ¡¿Qué? ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Carlisle me va a enseñar tango! Y eso no era todo, lo más traumático era que tenía puesto un traje de esos negros que se ven en las competencias de baile profesional lo que lo hacía ver mucho más apetecible y…. ¡BELLA! ¡Te estás comiendo con la vista a tú suegro, contrólate!

—¿Tú bailas tango, Carlisle?

—Claro Bella, viví un año en Argentina, tenía que aprender a bailarlo ¿no crees?— si suena bastante lógico, pero igual sigo traumada— bien Bella, lo primero que debes saber sobre el tango es que es un baile muy pasional y lo segundo es que confíes ciegamente en tu pareja. En el tango quien manda es el hombre y por lo tanto debes confiar en él o en mí en éste caso… así que ¿estás lista?— ja ja… ¡Me acaban de hacer la pregunta del año! ¡Obvio que no estoy lista!

—¡Claro, empecemos!— _que mentirosa eres Swan_.

Emmett pulsó play y _por una cabeza _comenzó a sonar, Carlisle puso su mano en mi espalda y me pego hacia su pecho frio y duro, lo siguiente que supe es que había caído al suelo.

—¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?

—Si ¿Cómo llegué al piso?

—No sé cómo, pero rebotaste en el pecho de Carlisle, Bella— _Emmett, te juro que me vas a pagar por todas tus burlas algún día ¡te lo juro!_

—Basta, Emmett… vamos Bella intentémoslo de nuevo— Carlisle me tomó con más cuidado y me pegó a su pecho de tal forma de que si él se movía yo lo tuviera que hacer, Emmett pulsó de nuevo play y el melodioso sonido de los violines llenó la estancia. Carlisle movía sus pies hacia adelante provocando que yo moviera los míos hacia atrás. Gracias al cielo iba lento porque estoy más que segura que ya hubiera pegado el culo del piso. Debo admitir que Carlisle es excelente bailarín pero aun así él no puede curar mi torpeza…

—¡auch! Lo siento Carlisle— si me volví a caer… ¡pero es que es muy difícil bailar con unos tacos de diez centímetros!

—No te preocupes Bella, hay un dicho que dice que echando a perder se aprende y…

—Lo que significa que tú la has cagado bastante, pero algún día aprenderás— ¿he mencionado antes que Emmett es un gran dolor en el culo? ¡voy a matar a Emmett!

—Emmett… en fin ¿lo quieres intentar de nuevo Bella?— _¡NO!_

—Seguro…

Dios me odia, es oficial. Duré todo el santo día practicando con Carlisle y lo más vergonzoso en que la canción dura aproximadamente dos minutos y medio y a penas logre llegar al minuto y medio de pie, justo cuando Carlisle me soltaba para dar la vuelta, mi culo albino iba a parar al piso instantáneamente, así que luego de la tercera caída consecutiva, Emmett consiguió un dispositivo protege-culo, como él lo había llamado (obvio que el famoso dispositivo consiste en una almohada extra grande de Esme amarrada a mi trasero, así que ahora parezco una versión muy mala de Eddie Murphy disfrazada de gorda).

—Carlisle, esto no está funcionando— está bien, lo admito estoy al borde de las lágrimas ¡no aguanto ésta tortura!

—Bueno has avanzado bastante…— ¡no puedo creer que esté diciendo esa gran mentira! Así que puse mi mejor cara de incredulidad— está bien, no has avanzado nada, creo que será mejor que alguien más experimentado que yo te enseñe, lo lamento Bella.

—Está bien Carlisle…— solo espero que a los chicos les esté yendo mejor con sus tareas que a mí.

**EdwardPOV**

Voy a matar a Emmett, voy a matar a Emmett, voy a matar a Emmett, voy a matar a Emmett… podría seguir pensando solo en esto durante todo el día. Ahora estoy rumbo a casa de las ninfómanas esquizofrénicas que sueñan con sacarle los pantalones a los Cullen (o mejor dicho, a Emmett) ¿qué tengo yo de malo? ¡Bella dice que yo soy un sexy vampiro! Sé que se ve como la conducta de un gran ególatra, pero es que esto es anormal, yo soy más culto que Emmett, toco el piano, leo mentes y además de eso poseo una gran apariencia ¡y si no lo creen pregúntenle a Jessica Stanley! Esa loca vive fantaseando conmigo todo el día, y no hablemos de mí hermosa y dulce Bella ella es la perfección vuelta realidad, bella como su nombre… solo estoy seguro de tres cosas acera de Bella, primera: Bella es torpe, segunda: Siente una gran atracción hacia mis pantalones y tercera: estoy total e irrevocablemente enamorado de ella… (A pesar de su ninfomanía) llegué antes de lo que esperaba a casa de Alessandra, la fan número uno de Emmett… ¡Bienvenidos a mi infierno!

—¡Hola, Edward! ¿Qué tal?— ahora pongamos la versión traducida de ése saludo… _Dios papi que rico estás hoy, quien fuera asiento nada más para tocar ese culito tuyo y arañarte la espalda como una gata y hacerte muchas cosas…_

—Em… Hola Alessandra ¿bien y tú?— ésta loca necesita terapia ¡y pronto!

—Pues bien…— mejor no digo que está pensando la sádica que tengo al lado… luego de unos quince minutos de total y completa tortura llegue casi que arrastrándome a casa de Ángela.

—Hola Edward que tal— ¡AAASCOOOO! ¡ACABO DE VER A BEN CHENEY DESNUDO! Esa imagen jamás va a salir de mi cabeza, ni aunque viva mil años más…_lo cual es cierto…_ aceleré el motor en punto muerto tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible a casa de Carol, gracias a Dios ésta última no tiene "pensamientos impuros".

—Buenos días Carol— la saludé cortésmente, esperando la avalancha de pensamientos que me golpeó cuando las otras chicas entraron en mi auto.

—Buenos días, Edward ¿nos vamos?— que alivio… Carol es la única decente, aunque… esperen un segundo… ¡¿Ese es el chucho? ¡¿Carol conoce al chucho? _Dios, qué lástima que el despertador sonara, para poder seguir soñando con esa delicia de chocolate, ojalá existiera y no solo en mis sueños… _NO puedo creer que Carol esté soñando con Jacob y no lo conozca… en fin eso no es mi problema ahora sé por qué ella tiene una fijación con la gente casi albina ¡porque yo no soy albino! Solo que a Carol le gustan pasaditos de horno… o como lo llama la gente "bronceado". Luego de unos veinte minutos más logré llegar con un poco de cordura a la casa.

—Bueno chicas, fin del camino, así que vayan desalojando— las chicas se bajaron viéndome extrañadas, pero no me importó a penas bajaron, pisé el acelerador ¡viva la libertad!

**JasperPOV**

¿Los vampiros se cansan? No tengo la menor idea, pero estoy a punto de tirar la toalla, Alice es como un huracán cuando tiene una tarjeta de crédito sin límite en la mano. Tiene colecciones de tarjetas de crédito de todos y cada uno de los bancos a nivel mundial, de todos los colores habidos y por haber y ni hablar de las sumas millonarias de dinero… y Emmett me manda precisamente a que la "controle" un poco ¡eso es imposible! Hasta para un vampiro.

—Jazz ¿Qué te parecen estas medias?— a ver déjenme pensar un segundo en la respuesta…

—No se Alice, recuerda que no soy una chica.

—¡Amor! Recuerda que tú te pones mis cosas ¡tienes que saber si son cómodas a no!— ¡aaahhhh! Alice prácticamente gritó lo de "recuerda que tú te pones mis cosas" así que ahora toda la tienda me estaba viendo con cara de "tenemos un gay en la familia" ¡noooo!

—¡Alice, por favor no grites!

—Lo siento Jazzy bebé— _dios sácame de esta tortura, te juro que más nunca juego a las barbies ¡Pero sácame de aquí! Solo espero que todo esto al final de resultados…_

**Espero que les haya gustado chicas, como verán ya se está empezando a ver la desesperación de los Cullen ¡así que se van a divertir mucho con lo que viene!… para el próximo capi le voy a traer un regalo a las team Edward que yo se que en la historia he puesto a un Edward que no a todas les gusta así que pues será mejor que para el próximo cap. se agarren de las sillas porque más de una va a hiperventilar ¡jajajajajaja! Cuídense mucho y espero no haber perdido el toque gracioso y que aunque sea una sola vez se hayan reído las quiero mucho y les agradezco todos sus reviews y alertas. Con cariño**

**Ana Cullen**


	13. Tango parte II

**¡Hooooooooola chicaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! ¡Lo sé! Llevo meses sin actualizar, así que no es una alucinación ¡jajajaja! Lamento no haberlo hecho antes pero mi adorada musa me mando a comer mierda y se fue de vacaciones por ponerla a trabajar horas extras… pero aquí estoy de regreso ¡muchísimas gracias por los review de verdad! Y les doy la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras que también me dejaron review se los agradezco mucho XD… ok ahora vamos a lo importante el oneshoot: "clases de autoestima con Rosalie Hale" viene en camino así que acepto sugerencias chicas****… le agradezco muchísimo a mi amiga española Sorita Wolfgirl que aporto muchas ideas para este capi y se alegro cuando le dije que estaba escribiendo otra vez luego de dos meses para esta historia, además que me hizo una gran regalo de cumpleaños un oneshoot titulado "Emmett Cullen, stripper" ¡las invito a que se pasen por ahí es una gran escritora! sin más nada que agregar espero lo disfruten (y que yo no haya perdido el toque gracioso) ¡jajajajajaja! ¡Nos leemos abajo!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes y Twilight le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos XD o más bien con Emmett ¡jajajajaja!**

**Tango parte II**

Esto no está funcionando. Yo pensaba que Bella nada más tenía dos pies izquierdos ¡pero definitivamente esa descripción se quedo corta! Necesito encontrar otro maestro que la ayude… ¡pero en donde consigo a alguien que sepa tango!... ¡ya lo tengo! ¡Jasper mariquita Hale! Aun recuerdo como Alice lo obligo a ir a esas clases de baile con ella ¡jaja! Su cara de trauma no era nada normal… así que decidí llamar a Jasper y así averiguar hasta que punto llegaba la psicosis de Alice. Al segundo timbre contestó con voz de ultratumba.

—_Que quieres Emmett._

—Hola hermanito del alma querida ¿Qué tal te va con la psicópata que tienes por esposa?

—_Emmett, no estoy para jueguitos tuyos y créeme cuando te digo que estoy sufriendo una agonía más grande que la transformación y la sed juntas._

—¡Guaooo! Así te la estará haciendo pasar Alice…

—_¡¿Tú crees maldito desgraciado? ¡TODA LA TIENDA CREE QUE BATEO PARA EL OTRO BANDO! ¡Y QUE ADEMAS USO LAS MEDIAS DE MI ESPOSA! ¡¿QUE TE PARECE ESO!— _ok, debo estacar que Jasper me dejo temporalmente sordo de la oreja derecha. De seguro a Alice se le ocurrió mencionar que Jasper desfila con su ropa.

—Está bien… pero si no te calmas no vas a saber para que te estoy llamando— se escuchó silencio del otro lado de la línea, así que fue mi turno de hablar— tengo una propuesta que hacerte Jazzy Jazz ¿te interesa?

—_¡Emmett, haz el favor de terminar de hablar, antes de que del ataque de desesperación que tengo me rape la cabeza al estilo Britney Spears!— _¡uy! Como que está un poquito alterado…

—Ok, ya cálmate. Necesito que alguien le enseñe tango a Bella.

—_¿Qué Carlisle no estaba haciendo eso?_

—Si estaba, pero se le acabo la paciencia con Bella y además tenía trabajo en el hospital. Así que gran _zorro _¿Estás dispuesto a enseñar a Bella a bailar el sensual tango?

—_No sé Emm… sabes que Bella tiene la gracia de un pingüino._

—Bueno, está bien buscare otro maestro, porque por lo que veo tú no eres capaz de aceptar un pequeño reto como Bella, así que encontrare a alguien más capacitado que tú que pueda hacer el trabajo— empecé a hurgar en donde a Jasper mas le dolía "su orgullo de macho sureño".

—_¿Me estas retando Emmett?— _¡Bingo! Las únicas cuatro palabras que quería escuchar.

—Sí, te estoy retando. Es más, apuesto cien dólares y mi nuevo juego de san andreas a que no logras que Bella logre aprender a bailar contigo en un día y medio.

—_Pues te apuesto doscientos dólares y mi edición de lujo de guitar hero a que le enseño a bailar en un día y además logro que Edward te mate ¿Qué te parece?— _no me gustaba la parte de Edward, pero no me quedaba de otra si quería que Bella aprendiera.

—Trato hecho Jazzy Jazz, te veo en diez minutos aquí en la casa— colgué el teléfono y fije mi mirada en el reloj de la sala daba que marcaba quince minutos para las cinco de la mañana _¡bueno, es hora de ir a levantar a Belly Bells en su segundo día!_

**BellaPOV**

_Te amo, hazme tuya… por siempre y para siempre… Kellan… ¡¿Kellan? _

—¡Aaaaaahhhhhh! ¡Emmett! ¡Hijo de tu madreeeee! ¡Sabias que existen los despertadores!— grité al ver que estaba empapada de agua helada de pies a cabeza, ¡¿es que el no recuerda que ya está en el siglo veintiuno?

—Bella, esto es más efectivo que cualquier despertador ¡vamos mueve tu traserito hasta el baño! Que tenemos un largo día por delante…— me bañé tratando de relajar los músculos de mi cuerpo con el agua caliente, pero la voz de Emmett coreando _I´m too sexy for my shirt _definitivamente no era un buen calmante, así que cerré, me sequé y vestí lo más rápido que pude. Mientras más rápido terminara con esto, mucho mejor…

—Bien Emm… ya estoy lista, vámonos— Emmett tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, de hecho parecía que tramaba algo.

—Vamos Belly Bells que te tengo una sorpresa— ok… esto no es para nada bueno, Emmett jamás me ha dado una sorpresa y las que me ha dado han sido bromas realmente pesadas. Mientras nos subíamos a su descomunal jeep, en mi mente se empezaban a dibujar los peores escenarios en donde me veía a mi misma muriendo a causa de un sonrojo. Al fin llegamos a la gran mansión escondida de los Cullen, me baje un tanto insegura, pero para lo que no estaba lista era para lo que me esperaba cuando cruzara la puerta de la casa…

**EmmettPOV**

Bella parecía muy concentrada en algo mientras íbamos camino a la casa, de seguro estaba pensando en lo que le esperaba cuando llegáramos ¡jaja! Estoy más que seguro que se sorprenderá. A penas abrí la puerta de la casa su mandíbula cayó cuando vio a Jasper en el medio de la sala vestido con un ajustado (y cuando digo ajustado es porque parecía que se lo hubieran sellado al vacio) pantalón negro y una camisa negra que tenía desabrochada los primeros tres botones. La cara de Bella era idéntica al día de la independencia ¡Llena de colores!

—Hola Bella, yo seré tu nuevo maestro de baile— habló Jasper, al ver que Bella no salía de su estado de shock ¡jajá!

—T-tu v-va-vas a s-ser m-mi p-pr-profesor— ¡jajá! Pobre Bella, tartamudeaba como si se estuviera congelando del frío y eso que aun ni siquiera había tocado a Jasper ¡jajá!

—Si Bella, empecemos…

**JasperPOV**

Bella parecía un ciervo asustado a penas me vio, y eso sin contar la fuerte corriente de lujuria que provino de ella, definitivamente Bella necesita ir a terapia, tantas rechazadas de Edward la han dejado un "poco" mal. Le explique brevemente lo mismo que le explico Carlisle el día anterior recalcando lo mismo de que el hombre manda en el tango a ver si lo entendía, finalmente Emmett pulsó play y _por una cabeza _comenzó a sonar otra vez, tomé suavemente a Bella esta vez iba más lento de lo que iba Carlisle ayer, así me aseguraba, primero: que Bella no se cayera, segundo: que aprendiera y tercero y más importante: de no perder doscientos dólares y mi juego de guitar hero.

—Ok Bella, quiero que sigas mis movimientos, si yo muevo mi pie izquierdo hacia atrás eso significa que tienes que mover tu pies derecho hacia adelante ¿entendiste?— ella solo asintió mientras respiraba cada vez más rápido, pareciera como si en cualquier momento le fuera a dar un ataque. Duramos un minuto bien hasta que Bella trastabilló con la mini cola que tenia la falda que le dio Alice, haciendo que casi pegara la nariz del piso de no haber estado yo, y claro las risitas de Emmett no se hicieron esperar… Juro por Dios que si él no fuera el esposo de Rosalie, ya lo hubiera matado_. Calma mayor Jasper la venganza pronto se acerca… _

—¿Estás bien, Bella?

—Si estoy bien solo que esta falda no ayuda.

—Bueno Belly Bells, eso tiene arreglo— y sin más Emmett se acercó, y sin esperar a que Bella reaccionara (cosa que fue muy inteligente) rasgó la falda de Bella dejándola al mejor estilo de la novia de tarzan. _Dios, no quiero estar cuando Alice vea que la falda que le costó trescientos dólares quedó convertida en taparrabos… _pero creo que a Emmett se le fue la mano porque… oh Dios… ¡Dios!... ¡arráncame los ojos! ¡AAAHHH! ¡Alice sálvame! ¡Bella trae ropa interior de team Edward! _Voy a quedar traumado de por vida… _ volví a echar otra mirada para comprobar si mis ojos no me estaban mintiendo, y la segunda vez fue… ¡peor aun! ¡Bella necesita cera brasileña urgente! Traté de hacer caso omiso del apartamento con piscina incluida que tiene King Kong entre las piernas de Bella y seguimos practicando hasta que por fin Bella fue capaz de seguirme sin caerse cada cinco minutos.

—Ok Bella, una última vez y podrás ir a tu casa a descansar— _por una cabeza_ volvió a sonar por enésima vez en lo que va de día y Bella bailó perfectamente conmigo ¡al fin carajo! ¡No voy a perder mi juego de guitar hero! Miré a Emmett con la burla tatuada en mi rostro y el de él era todo un poema ¡jajá! _Eso le pasa por dudar del Mayor Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen de Brandon… _justo íbamos en el paso en el que toco casi todo su culo (cosa que no disfrute, aun estoy traumado de ver la cara de Edward en la entrepierna de Bella) cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió dejando ver a un muy relajado Edward que apenas vio la pierna de Bella enroscada en mi cintura y mi cara en el escote de ella, casi le dio un infarto…

—¡Jasper Hale quita tu cara del escote de MI Bella!— _¿acaso Edward cree que lo estoy disfrutando? Ya veo porque la rechaza tanto, esa selva tropical que tiene Bella allá abajo no es atractiva para nadie. — _¡Y qué coño de madre le hiciste al vestido de Bella!— _sereno emo suicida, si leyeras mis pensamientos mejor, te darías cuenta de que Emmett casi dejo a Bella en ropa interior… técnicamente lo hizo. _El rostro de Edward se quedo en blanco unos segundos, mientras yo le mostraba todo el contenido mental de lo que había pasado en el transcurso del día. Su cara pasó del entendimiento, a la ira, a la vergüenza, de nuevo a la ira y luego a la incomodidad, _creo que acaba de ver su cara en la ropa interior de Bella, dios que rápido cambia de emoción Edward ¡me va a dejar sin mi don! _Rápidamente aproveche el torbellino de emociones de Edward para vengarme de la única persona que merece sufrir en este universo, ese maldito desgraciado, mal parido, idiota, hijo de su madre que me obligo a ir de compras con Alice, si damas y caballeros acertaron… el único que se merece sufrir es ¡Emmett cabron de mierda Cullen! Empecé a evocar toda la ira hacia Edward mostrándole la imagen de Emmett rasgando el vestido de bella, y como es Edward es más que obvio que se prendió más rápido que una bomba molotov, ahora solo queda esperar y… tres… dos… uno…

—¡EMMETT CULLEN VAS A MORIR!— guao… la ultima peli de terminator se quedó pendeja al lado de Edward. Emmett no dejo ni que terminara la frase cuando ya había salido corriendo con Edward pisándole los talones, así que Salí corriendo detrás de ellos hasta que un grito me detuvo.

—¡Jasper regresa aquí a buscarme, si no quieres que Alice se entere de que jodiste tu última ropa de Calvin Klein!— ¡maldita seas ninfómana de pacotilla! ¡Si Alice se entera de que no quise usar esas tangas me matará! Así que regresé rápidamente y la miré desafiante.

—Bien burrito de carga, date vuelta— hice lo que me dijo sin rechistar mientras Bella se subía a mi espalda como hace con Edward ¡pero que conste que soy un vampiro sin mecate, a mí nadie me domina carajo! _Excepto Alice, claro está… solo espero que Bella no deje rastros de su selva tropical en mi ropa ¡que asco!… _Salí corriendo velozmente tratando de escuchar a Emmett y Edward, cosa que no fue muy difícil porque sus gritos se escuchaban a kilómetros de distancia ¡solo espero no perderme la diversión!

**EmmettPOV**

¡Sabía que Jasper me haría esto! Emmett definitivamente la ponzoña quemó algo de tu cerebro el día de la transformación… Salí corriendo como si el diablo me estuviera persiguiendo, cosa que técnicamente era así porque Edward parecía estar poseído por Linda Blair, Emily rose y Samara juntas, _hablando de Samara aun me tengo que vengar de Bella… _pero de eso me ocupo en otro momento, seguí corriendo hasta que Edward me alcanzo lanzándose a mis tobillo y ahí empezó el forcejeo.

—¡Emmett como se te ocurre rasgar el vestido de Bella!— maldito Jasper me las va a pagar.

—¡Auch! ¡Demonios no me des en la cara! ¡Y si no te diste cuenta, Bella estaba a punto de romperse la nariz con el pecho de Jasper!

—No me interesa ¡ella es Mi Bella! ¡No tenias ningún derecho a hacer eso!— ¡dios, que Jasper llegue pronto y me quite a éste loco de encima!

**JasperPOV**

Bella y yo llegamos rápidamente a un claro del bosque en donde Edward y Emmett se estaban "matando"… _si ellos hubieran estado conmigo en la guerra, no duran ni cinco minutos. _ Baje a Bella de mi lomo ¡digo! De mi espalda, estaba concentrado viendo como Edward y Emmett se gritaban, hasta que Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Jasper, te apuesto veinte dólares a que Emmett le gana a Edward— ¿qué? ¿Bella apostando?

—Vale, te apuesto veinte a que Edward le gana a Emmett.

—Hecho ¡Vamos Emmett dale duro!—parecía que Bella y yo estábamos en una pelea de gallos, porque ambos teníamos el dinero en las manos y le gritábamos a los chicos mientras los animábamos.

—¡Vamos Edward, cúbrete no me hagas perder!—le grité al ver que Emmett comenzaba a usar toda la fuerza de sus brazos.

—¡Emmett, maldito aposté veinte dólares no me hagas perderlos y deja de revolcarte en el piso, montante encima de Edward!—y como si fuera magia, Emmett obedeció a Bella, dejando a Edward con la cara en la tierra. Los dos gritaban como cerdos antes del matadero pero ni Bella ni yo entendíamos jota de lo que estaban diciendo.

—¡Edward no te dejes vencer hazle una llave inglesa!— le grité al ver que Emmett lo tenía contra el suelo, pero la situación cambio cuando Edward de un rápido movimiento se subió a la espalda de Emmett dándole mayor ventaja.

—¡Emmett haz como si bailaras y…!

—¡QUE CARAJO ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!— Bella y yo nos congelamos al oír la voz de Esme pero los otros dos seguían gritando.

—¡YO NO LE VEO LAS PANTALETAS A ROSALIE!

—¡¿Y TU CREES QUE YO VEO LAS DE BELLA? ¡No sé si te has dado cuenta pero Bella tiene TU cara en su entrepierna!—la cara de Bella cambió más rápido de color que un semáforo ¡jajá!

—¡BASTA!—la voz de Esme resonó por todo el bosque, haciendo que los chicos se giraran hacia ella con la culpa grabada en el rostro.— Edward, Emmett estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes. Rosalie acaba de llamar para decirme que el ensayo está programado para las seis de la tarde en el auditorio de la escuela, así que les aconsejo que vayan a la casa y se cambien falta media hora, si no quieren que Alice los use de conejillos de indias los próximos tres meses así que muévanse ¡YA!

Monté a Bella en mi espalda y salimos corriendo a la casa, nos cambiamos en cinco segundos (aunque Bella duro como quince minutos, la pobre se cayó tres veces tratando de ponerse el pantalón, los golpes se escuchaban por toda la casa) al final todos salimos en el volvo de Edward, en un silencio sepulcral hasta que Bella decidió romperlo.

—Que frío hace ¿verdad?— a esto todos rodamos los ojos ¡estamos en Forks mujer! ¡Es más que obvio que hace frío! Llegamos al instituto en el tiempo que había dicho Rose y a penas entramos al auditorio sentí que entramos a una dimensión desconocida, todo era tan… rojo. Alice podía hacer maravillas en un día, porque tenía toneladas de vestuario pintura maquillaje y estilistas por todos lados.

—¡Chicos! Qué bueno que llegan. Emmett deberías hablar con todos del horario de ensayos mientras llevo a mi Jazzy Jazz a Edward y Bella a cambiarse— entramos a una especie de camerino creado en el lado derecho del auditorio mientras la voz de Emmett se escuchaba por los altavoces.

**EmmettPOV**

A penas la enana me dijo que subiera al escenario, no aguante dos pedidas antes de salir corriendo a velocidad humana hasta el micrófono.

—Probando uno, dos, tres probando—¡siempre había querido hacer eso!— amados estudiantes y miembros del musical de Emmett, osea yo— dije dando una sonrisa pícara— bienvenidos al primer ensayo, el horario está pegado en la cartelera informativa así que ahí verán que días son, los quiero puntualmente aquí chicos ¿Alice tienes listos a los protagonistas?— pregunté por el micrófono al no ver a los chicos listos.

—¡Hey cuales protagonistas!— gritó algún idiota que estaba sentado en las butacas, giré mi cabeza hasta la voz y me encontré con el imbécil mariquita de Mike Newton.

—Pues Edward y Bella— le contesté con una gran sonrisa.

—¡¿Y por qué demonios Cullen es protagonista, si él no hizo una audición igual que todos los demás? ¡Hasta yo podría ser el protagonista!— con razón Bella le dio matarile a Newton a la primera ¡el tipo es un dolor en mi súper sexy culo!

—Porque querido Mickey…

—¡Es Mike!

—Es la misma pendejada, te ves igual de gay que el ratón que está en Disney—toda la gente que estaba en el auditorio comenzó a reír de mi genial chiste, lo único que le faltaba eran las orejitas— como te iba diciendo Mickey, Edward si hizo la audición y la tuya estuvo más fea que mierda de perro así que no sé de qué carajo te estás quejando querido…— Jessica Stanley se estaba riendo tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento el agua que acababa de tomar se le iba a salir por la nariz.

—Pues entonces que Cullen demuestre que tan bien sabe bailar, de seguro tiene dos pies izquierdos.

—Está bien Newton, si eso es lo que quieres, te voy a demostrar porque YO soy el protagonista junto con Bella— dijo Edward desde las escaleras que daban al escenario ¡ese es mi hermanito! Debo admitir que una de mis mejores ideas que he tenido fue nombrar a Alice de diseñadora de vestuario porque Edward traía un smoking y pantalones que reconocería en cualquier parte (empezando porque yo tenía unos iguales) ¡pantalones de stripper! ¡Ese es mi hermanito! Y yo que pensaba que era medio gay… Edward tenía puestos unos lentes de sol Ray-Ban al mejor estilo de las estrellas de Hollywood, de repente todas las luces se apagaron y decidí que era momento de bajarme del escenario ¡hoy el show era de mi hermanito!

**AlicePOV**

Rápidamente llegué hasta el reproductor cuando vi a Emmett bajarse del escenario ¡a penas tuve esa visión de Edward, busqué el atuendo perfecto para él! Un smoking sería lo más adecuado acompañado de unos sexys pantalones de stripper, cuando cuestionó mi atuendo solo le di una respuesta dentro de tres minutos y cuarenta segundos lo sabrás, conociendo a Edward sabía que no se iba a quedar con el comentario de mickeybaby ¡jajá! Tome el micrófono para anunciar a Edward.

—¡Damas y caballeros he aquí al único e inigualable! ¡EDWARD CULLEN!— Parecía que hubieran transformado a Edward, porque a penas empezó a sonar _Ibiza, new york, Miami _comenzó a bailar como todo un profesional quitándole el aliento a todo el auditorio ¡jajá! Pobre Bella sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par cuando comenzó a sonar la música tecno y Edward se iba quitando la chaqueta del smoking dejándolo solo con la camisa de botones, de pronto me llego una visión de Jessica tratando de subir al escenario a arrancarle los pantalones a Edward cosa que el noto también así que empezó a bailar hacia donde estaba Bella totalmente pasmada con la boca abierta… _es mas, creo que desde aquí estoy viendo un hilito de baba caer desde su boca ¡jajá!_

**BellaPOV **

No-lo-puedo-creer… ¡Edward Cullen se está quitando la ropa! ¡Y no es conmigo a solas! pero no importa con tal de verlo mover la cadera de esa forma… así que todas las chicas salimos corriendo excepto una anormal que estaba sentada bostezando en las butacas ¡bueno no importa! Estaba gritando como una loca pegada de la tarima cuando vi que MI adorado y ultra recontra sexy vampiro se comenzó a desabrochar la camisa al ritmo de la música quedando solo es pantalones y el corbatín del smoking. Es tan sexy que estaba listo para salir en la portada de playgirl… _dios Bella, contrólate y deja los celos cariño, que ese chocolatico blanco es todo tuyo… _justo en el clímax de la canción Edward me miro sobre sus lentes y arranco sus pantalones dejándome a punto de infarto ¡Dios mío de la madre que me parió! ¡MI EDWARD ESTA DEMASIADO RICO! Comencé a gritar más aun cuando los girones de tela cayeron justo en mi rostro inundando mis fosas nasales de su dulce aroma, cuando vi de nuevo Edward estaba bailando en unos sexys bóxer que decían "bite me" escrito en blanco en la parte de adelante, giré mi cabeza hacia las locas que estaban detrás de mí y vi que todas se relamían los labios, _zorras ahí la única que puede morder algo soy yo ¡aléjense de mi hombre! ¡Ese es mi macho perras! _La canción terminó y mi Edward sonrió con toda la arrogancia que poseía en dirección a Mike, y para rematar se dirigió hacia donde estaba, me tendió su mano y de un salto estaba en el escenario con él y por un segundo se me olvidó todo lo acontecido durante el día. No me di cuenta de que Edward estaba hablando hasta que me zarandeó sin querer.

—¿Lo ves Newton? Por eso yo soy el protagonista…

_Definitivamente me voy a tener que esforzar con este musical, tal vez consiga una función privada de Edward… solo que la próxima vez… ¡QUIERO UN BOMBERO!_

**¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Lo amaron? ¡Pues díganmelo en un review! En serio chicas adoro las alertas de historia favorita y alertas de autor ¡pero se vale dejar review! Háganse notar, hasta si quieren pueden poner anécdotas graciosas de su vida tal vez salgan en algún capi (me gustan las historias de otras personas jajajajaja) en fin muchísimas gracias por sus review! Por cierto JENNYCULLEN si lees esto mi email es anabea 2 (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com, si lo pones pegado en un review no se ve cariño **** y ahí está mi email para todas las que me quieran agregar solo digan que son de fanfiction y las acepto se les quiere muchísimo att:**

**Ana Cullen (la loca que ama a Emmett) XD**


End file.
